


Невзирая на вероятность

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, All Downworlders are nephilims, All nephilims are Downworlders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Магнус Бейн - не самый типичный нефилим, а Алек Лайт - не самый типичный маг. Слишком не похожие на свои народы, они вместе с друзьями оказываются в центре очередного конфликта, который может разрушить Сумеречный мир.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526247.htm
> 
> Размещение только после деанона автора и с его разрешения.
> 
> Примечание 1: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; фамилии некоторых персонажей изменены в угоду мифологии и логике; Круга никогда не существовало, потому что Валентин - не нефилим. Джонатан Моргенштерн не имеет отношения ни к нему, ни к Клэри Фрэй.
> 
> Примечание 2: работа написана на заявку с инсайда: А напишите реверс. Все сумеречные охотники это нежить и наоборот. Правда, куда день Саймона я не в курсе. Он универсален. Маг Алек и Охотник Магнус. Не-пойми-кто Саймон и Вампир/Фейри Джейс
> 
> Приятного чтения)

В Нью-Йорке полно мрачных мест. Этот город будто создан для мечтателей: прекрасные парки соседствуют со старыми развалинами, изящные шпили старых церквей — с грубыми линиями блестящих хромированных углов многоэтажных домов, чистые и богатые кварталы — с трущобами, полными крыс и нищих.

Эта церковь была ничем не примечательна. Лет десять назад, при пасторе Энге она процветала. Дружный приход содержал в порядке старое столетнее здание и прилегающие территории, волонтеры раздавали еду и одежду нуждающимся, и весь район казался куда более благополучным, чем на самом деле. Когда пастор трагически погиб, случайно оказавшись свидетелем бандитской разборки, церковь захирела, паства разбежалась по другим приходам, и великолепное белоснежное здание с шикарными мозаичными витражами опустело. Его быстро заполонили бездомные: молодые сорванцы, бегущие от родителей или детдома, и старые мученики, десятилетиями странствующие от одной улицы к другой, из-под моста — в развалины склада, а оттуда — под другой мост. Они быстро растащили то немногое, что могли продать, деревянные скамьи и столы пустили на растопку костров, а истлевшие без ухода покрывала — на скромные лежбища. Время и нищие не пощадили былой приют слуг Божьих: цветные витражи разбили, стены начали обваливаться без ремонта, крыша прохудилась, и в сильные дожди, которыми славился Нью-Йорк, половину главного зала заливала вода. В другое же время по темным уголкам теснились безликие лежанки, а чтобы пройти от одного сухого островка пола к другому и не вляпаться в крысиные экскременты или следы спермы, нужно было миновать ворох шприцов, оставленных горсткой торчков, ночевавших тут накануне.

Так было и пять лет назад, и год. А вот два месяца назад все изменилось. В одну ночь, ничем не примечательную, не выделявшуюся из вереницы абсолютно таких же, немногочисленные бездомные, пристроившие свои замерзшие тела на постой, исчезли. В чем опять же не было ничего особенного. Люди пропадали в этом месте годами. Молодые дамочки, севшие не в то такси и нарвавшиеся на насильника, богатые боссы, чьи партнеры были недовольны их поведением, подростки, товарищи которых легко предлагали кокаин, но не медицинскую помощь при передозе. Шлюхи, бизнесмены, студенты, преступники, мамы, отцы, дети... Эта церковь видела много смертей и еще больше трагедий. Но никогда не исчезало столько людей. Не в один момент.

С виду ничего не поменялось: те же обшарпанные стены, те же тряпки, заменявшие людям матрасы, и обертки от еды, вытащенной из мусорного бака. Лишь очень внимательный взгляд мог обнаружить тускло светящийся изогнутый знак, вдруг появившийся на одной из стен. Молодой мужчина, зашедший в церковь, был очень внимателен. Скользнув из одной тени в другую, он подошел к причудливой загогулине и коснулся его длинной указкой, острое навершие которой горело голубым светом. Линии вспыхнули от прикосновения, и мужчина скользнул дальше. Он быстро обнаружил узкую лестницу, по которой поднялся на второй этаж, прежде служивший пастору и пастве складом. Поднявшись, незнакомец замер. В нос ему ударил мерзкий запах гниющей плоти, но он лишь брезгливо скривился. 

— Не вышло, — вдруг раздался приятный женский голос.

Владелица его выступила из тьмы, будто из ниоткуда. Ее невысокая тонкая фигурка была затянута в строгое черное платье, обнажавшее изящные ключицы и белоснежную кожу коленей. Длинные ярко-рыжие волосы с насыщенным кирпичным оттенком загадочная дева подобрала в замысловатую прическу, выпустив пару локонов, подчеркивавших острые черты ее лица.

— Что на этот раз? — уточнил мужчина, осматриваясь по сторонам.

От быстрого взгляда не укрылись мертвые женские тела, беспорядочно сваленные одно на другое по всей комнате. Присев перед одним из них, он приподнял руку трупа, пристально разглядывая округлый живот, будто разорванный изнутри, черные синяки на шее и руках и пустые глазницы, обрамленные темно-бурыми следами засохшей крови.

— Начали выдавливать себе глаза, а потом сдохли, пытаясь избавиться от плода, — девушка пнула ногой цепь, венчавшуюся тяжелым ошейником, надетым на одну из мертвых. — Примитивные слишком слабые.

— Мы не можем похищать нефилимов, — спокойно отозвался мужчина. Его темно-зеленые глаза холодно блеснули в лунном свете. — Это тебе не примитивные. Даже пропажу одной тут же заметят.

— Это крайние меры, — согласилась девушка, подходя ближе. — Достань Чашу.

— Осталось недолго, — просто выдохнул мужчина, поднимаясь на ноги.

С довольной ухмылкой девушка прижалась к нему всем телом, пробежалась острыми ноготками по шее и с силой сжала волосы на затылке.

— Уж постарайся, — голубые глаза ее недобро сверкнули.

— Как прикажет моя леди... — шутливо выдохнул тот, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать смеющиеся губы.


	2. Chapter 2

Они обошли полгорода, следуя за этим чертовым демоном. Катарина с облегчением вздохнула, когда тот, приняв облик молодого парня с синим ирокезом, проник в клуб «Пандемонимум», каждый закоулок которого был им хорошо знаком. Коротко переглянувшись с напарником, она проскользнула внутрь, очаровав охранника широкой улыбкой.

Внутри все сверкало яркими неоновыми огнями. Вспышки света в сочетании с оглушающими резкими битами сбивали с толку и мешали ориентироваться в пространстве, что могло бы стать проблемой, если бы не заранее нанесенные руны. Активировав Ночное зрение, Катарина быстро отыскала взглядом демона и скользнула сквозь толпу орущих примитивных, зашедшихся в очередном бессмысленном экстазе. Судя по поведению, демон знал, что за ним идут. Он то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, щурился, криво усмехался, но при этом не отказывал себе в плотоядных взглядах хищника в поисках жертвы. Коротко оглянувшись на Рагнора, Катарина убедилась, что тот тоже заметил демона, и продолжила пробираться сквозь толпу, иногда попросту отпихивая назойливых примитивных прочь. Разумеется, ее наглость не осталась незамеченной: демон демонстративно облизнулся, продемонстрировав длинный раздвоенный на конце язык черного цвета, и скользнул в дверь с табличкой «Служебные помещения», халатно распахнутую кем-то из работников.

Ускорившись, Катарина последовала за ним, прекрасно понимая, что тот сам загнал себя в угол. Насколько подсказывала ей память, из служебных помещений «Пандемониума» был только один выход, да и тот терялся в переплетениях коридоров с комнатами для обслуги. Так что настигнуть тварь будет просто.

Плотно закрыв за собой дверь (Рагнор, следуя ее намекам, должен был подобраться к запасному выходу со стороны улицы), Катарина не сдержала ликующей ухмылки — демон беспорядочно метался от одной двери к другой, стремясь их открыть, но те, явно предусмотрительно зачарованные своим владельцем — магом, насколько было известно Катарине, — не поддались демонической силе ни на дюйм. Предвкушение близящегося сражения затопило ее существо. Кончики пальцев зудели от желания схлестнуться с проклятым отродьем в рукопашной, но воспоминание о растерзанных телах, которые они находили последние три дня, проведенные в погоне за этой мерзостью, несколько охладило ее пыл. Запустив руку под кожаную куртку, Катарина легко извлекла зачарованный клинок, тихо шепнув «Пэниэль», отчего меч тут же засветился приятным теплым светом, который демон просто не мог проигнорировать.

— Бежать некуда, — охрипшим голосом заметила Катарина, шагнув ближе.

— Тебе уж точно, нефилим! — шипя отозвался тот, окончательно утрачивая человеческий облик.

Светлая кожа быстро потемнела, обнажая глянцево-синий оттенок, тонкие шипы, трехпалые лапы с острыми закругленными когтями и изгибающийся хвост, увенчанный тяжелым окончанием. Длинный язык, уже замеченный Катариной ранее, извивался и капал вязкой слюной на пол, пачкая безупречно чистые ковры. 

Воспользовавшись кратковременным замешательством демона от превращения, Катарина метнулась вперед, намереваясь снести ему голову, но тот все же сумел увернуться от смертоносного удара, будто ящерица проскользнув по стенам. Вслед Катарине, едва успевшей вновь развернуться к противнику лицом, полетела странная слизь, а следом, в дюйме от ее лица, просвистел массивный хвост чудовища. От слизи она отпрыгнула и уже занесла меч для ответного удара, как из груди демона вдруг показалось сверкающее острие клинка нефилима, и тварь рассыпалась пылью.

— Магнус, какого черта! — яростно воскликнула Катарина, увидев, кто стал ее нежданным спасителем.

— Можешь не благодарить, — великодушно отозвался тот, пряча меч в рукав своего пиджака, который, повинуясь магии Железных сестер, принял вид тяжелого браслета. 

— Всегда рад помочь, и все такое...

— Магнус! — не унималась Катарина, так же убрав клинок. — Мы шли за ним через полгорода!

— Как удачно, что я оказался здесь раньше, — невозмутимо продолжал улыбаться тот, отряхивая обтягивающие брюки и яркую рубашку с пиджаком, больше подходящие для заядлого тусовщика, чем для ночной охоты на демона.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь? — все же поинтересовалась она. — Ты должен был патрулировать другой район!

— Работаю под прикрытием, — подмигнул ей Магнус, изящным движением поправляя синие пряди длинной челки, выбившиеся из идеальной укладки.

— Флирт с доступными примитивными девицами, перебравшими бесплатных  
коктейлей, — не прикрытие! — даже не думала успокаиваться Катарина.

— Фу. Я не флиртую с «перебравшими девицами», — Магнуса буквально передернуло. 

— Они не в моем вкусе. А вот крепкие мужские задницы, затянутые в узкие джинсы...

— Магнус... — предупреждающе взмахнула руками Катарина.

— ... с накачанными бицепсами и идеальными размерами...

— Магнус! — раздраженно простонала она, хватая того за грудки.

— ... хотя размер не важен, если парень умеет обращаться со своим телом, — быстро  
пробормотал тот, прежде чем все-таки обратить внимание на прижавшуюся вплотную  
Катарину. — Что?

— Какого черта, ты делаешь на нашей с Рагнором территории? — четко отделяя слова, снова спросила она, всматриваясь в глаза, подчеркнутые идеально ровной линией подводки.

Однако прежде чем Магнус успел что-либо ответить, взмахнув пальцами с ярко-фиолетовыми ногтями, раздался громкий мужской голос:

— Какого Разиэля?

Синхронно оглянувшись, Магнус и Катарина увидели Рагнора, замершего в конце коридора. Белые волосы, перед началом охоты забранные в хвост, растрепались и падали на глаза, и тот то и дело заправлял выбившиеся пряди за ухо свободной рукой, в то время как другая сжимала клинок.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь выяснить! — почувствовав поддержку в напарнике, отозвалась Катарина.

— Нет, я у тебя спрашиваю, Кат! — сунув меч в закрепленные на спине ножны, Рагнор шагнул им навстречу. — Я торчу возле этого запасного выхода уже полчаса, а ты тут отношения с Магнусом выясняешь? Где демон?

— Мертв.

— Отлично, дело сделано, идем, еще полночи впереди! — приглашая их последовать за ним, взмахнул рукой Рагнор, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— Ты на его стороне! — обвиняюще воскликнула Катарина, наконец выпустив одежду Магнуса из своей хватки.

— Конечно, он на моей стороне, — хитро улыбнулся Магнус, одергивая пиджак. 

— Он ведь мой парабатай, а не твой. 

При виде довольных улыбок, которыми они обменялись, Катарина как-то разом утратила желание спорить и удрученно покачала головой, признавая свое поражение.

— Но я это тебе припомню, Бейн!

— Несомненно, — кивнул тот, предлагая ей руку. — А теперь пойдем, поохотимся?

VIP-ложа всегда погружена в темноту, нарушаемую лишь парой слабых свечей. Владелец ее крайне щепетилен в отношении своего личного пространства, так что в небольшую комнату с дорогой кожаной мебелью, личным баром и шикарным обзором на весь клуб имеет доступ лишь ограниченное число персонала и четко регламентированный список гостей. Начальник службы безопасности всегда с опаской поднимается наверх, стараясь решать возникающие проблемы с посетителями без участия начальства. В большинстве случаев получалось. Жаль, что не сегодня.

— Мистер Лайт?

Его хозяин всегда в черном. Черные джинсы, черная футболка, черная куртка. Редко — другие цвета. Никогда — украшения или вызывающие принты. Черные коротко стриженые волосы подчеркивают изящные черты лица и бледность молочно-белой кожи.

— Что это было? — не реагируя на приветствия, спрашивает он.

— Демон, — коротко отчитывается охранник.

— Вы решили проблему? 

— Там были охотники.

— Они решили проблему?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Постарайтесь впредь избегать появления демонов в клубе. Спасибо, Радж.

— Приятного вечера, сэр.

Покидая ложу, Радж не может сдержать своего облегчения. Ему не хотелось бы познать гнев древнего мага, каким-то немыслимым образом являвшегося его хозяином.

— И все же, что ты там делал? — когда «Пандемониум» с его лабиринтом коридоров остался позади, снова спросила Катарина у Магнуса.

— Отдыхал, — просто отозвался тот. — Я прошелся по своей территории дважды, а потом решил отдохнуть в приличном месте. К тому же бармен «Пандемониума» делает восхитительный мартини с водкой по рецепту Бонда. 

— Ты опять строил глазки фее? — коротко возмутился Рагнор.

— Почему «опять»? «Опять» подразумевает, что он хотя бы на какое-то время прекращал это делать! — язвительно заметила Катарина. — Я ведь права?

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать! — со вздохом подтвердил их предположения Магнус. 

— Никогда не мог устоять перед парнями в синем. А он сам синий. Весь. В смысле, весь. Даже...

— Без подробностей! — тут же воскликнул Рагнор. — Только без подробностей!

— Зачем тогда спрашивать? — весело воскликнул Магнус.

— Любопытство, — просто ответила вместо друга Катарина. — А ты мог бы и не издеваться.

— Сами напросились, — с улыбкой парировал тот. — Тем более, что я молча выслушиваю ваши слезные жалобы: «Ах, она вела себя так, как будто мы незнакомы!»,  
«Этот кретин не вспомнил мое имя!», бла-бла-бла...

Катарина остановилась, злобно прищурилась и, повернувшись к Рагнору, спросила:

— Давай убьем его?

— Без шансов, его пропажу точно заметят, — с отчетливым сожалением в голосе ответил  
Рагнор. — Хотя сама идея завораживает.

— Эй! Я вообще-то здесь! — наигранно возмутился Магнус. — Видите, есть польза от того, что ты — последний в проклятом роду нефилимов, который все ненавидят!

— Не преувеличивай, — уже более серьезно ответила Катарина, не забывая оглядываться по сторонам. — Никто тебя не ненавидит.

— По леди Сил этого не скажешь, — пожал плечами Магнус, подворачивая рукава пиджака, чтобы активировать руну невидимости.

— Не обращай внимания на эту рыжую... — Рагнор вдруг замер и настороженно оглянулся на темный переулок, оставшийся по правой стороне от их компании. 

— Чувствуете? — он демонстративно принюхался.

Катарина подошла ближе и прислушалась:

— О чем ты?

— Кровь, — просто ответил Рагнор, устремляясь вглубь переулка.

Прекрасно зная о сверхъестественном чутье друга, Магнус и Катарина устремились следом. Далеко идти не пришлось: после десятка шагов по захламленному мусором проходу между каменными высотками они обнаружили тело, лежащее в луже темной, почти черной крови.

— Никогда не перестаю тебе поражаться, — пробормотала Катарина, останавливаясь рядом с изрядно позеленевшим Рагнором. — В порядке?

— В полном, — глухо отозвался тот, давя рвотные позывы. — Вонь от мусора перебивает запах.

— Разиэль изрядно подшутил, даровав такое чутье нефилиму, который не переносит запах крови, — коротко заметил Магнус, присаживаясь на корточки перед трупом.

Пока Катарина присматривала за Рагнором, он быстро проверил пульс, дыхание и аккуратно отвел в сторону волосы мертвеца, намереваясь рассмотреть шею. На той было ни следа от укуса — что радовало, иметь дело с очередным слетевшим с катушек вампиром никому из них не хотелось, особенно в столь прекрасную ночь, — но Магнуса насторожило не это. Тело лежало на боку, лицом к стене, и со стороны казалось абсолютно точно человеческим, вот только форма ушей и цвет губ говорил об обратном.

— Это не примитивный, — заключил Магнус, оттягивая вниз темно-зеленую губу без следа косметики и отмечая лишние клыки на нижней челюсти.  
— Фейри? — заметив заостренный кончик уха, предположила Катарина.

— Нет, — Магнус приподнял руку мертвеца, демонстрируя подруге, что та скорее похожа четерехпалую лапу с длинными пальцами и темно-бурой шерстью. — Маг.

— Черт, — нахмурилась та. — Убийство?

— Похоже на то, — кивнул Магнус. — Его славно разодрали... — он отодвинул тряпки, оставшиеся от верхней одежды, с тела и сунул руку прямо в месиво из крови и органов, — кишечник разорван, вот, мерзость... печень, легкие... сердца нет, — резюмировав последнее, он вытащил из кармана платок, которым принялся оттирать испачканную ладонь. Проводя мгновенно промокшей тканью между пальцев, он застыл, разглядывая бурые пятна на закатанных рукавах. — И я испачкал пиджак. В следующий раз труп осматриваешь ты, Кат. 

— Или ты можешь начать охотиться в черном, как нормальный охотник, — съязвил Рагнор после очередного осторожного выдоха сквозь зубы. 

— И мы все будем в одинаковом? — насмешливо пропел Магнус. — Вот уж не думаю!

— Есть мысли о том, куда направился демон? — перебила их ласковую перебранку Катарина, приседая рядом с Магнусом в попытке разглядеть какие-нибудь следы.

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — Но есть мысли о том, откуда он взялся.

— Откуда? — нахмурился Рагнор.

Магнус кивнул на сразу примеченную дверь в паре метров от них. Приглядевшись, можно было заметить искусно вырезанные вокруг дверного проема магические руны, в которых можно было легко рассмотреть элементы стандартного защитного заклятья. 

— Проверим? — переглянувшись с ним, предложила Катарина. — Раг, сообщишь в Институт? Чем быстрее они доставят тело в лаборатории, тем лучше.

— Идите, — махнул рукой тот, вытаскивая из кармана телефон. — Я дождусь вас тут.

За дверью с рунами оказалась просторная зала, судя по сваленным в углу матам и спортивным снарядам, когда-то бывшая залом для тренировок или спортивной школой. Стену, противоположную входу, украшали зеркала от пола до потолка, а по правую руку нефилимы заметили «шведскую» стенку. Но привлекло их внимание не это. Центр зала был щепетильно расчищен от всего лишнего, десятки — если не сотни — сгоревших уже наполовину свечей образовывали широкий круг, внутри которого красовалась замысловатая пентаграмма. Идеально ровные линии звезды перемежались с острыми линиями рун, края которых будто были обведены черной краской, а по вершинам лучей высились высокие подсвечники с красными свечами.

— Как-то пафосно, — скривилась Катарина, разглядывая символы пентаграммы. — Что думаешь?

Магнус, внимательно разглядывая творение мертвеца, обошел знак по кругу, пнул перевернутую серебряную чашу и, наклонившись, обмакнул пальцы в темную жидкость, пролившуюся на пол. Поднеся пальцы к лицу, он принюхался, попробовал на язык и тут же брезгливо сплюнул.

— Кровь, — его лицо перекосило от мерзкого привкуса, все же оставшегося во рту. — Мне нужна мята. Немедленно. Ангел, это хуже мексиканской кухни... 

— Смотри! — пропустив недовольное бурчание друга, воскликнула Катарина, тем временем продолжавшая разглядывать вычерченные на полу линии. — Она нарушена.  
Демона призвали.

— И он сожрал призывающего? — присмотрелся к указанному месту Магнус. 

— Погрешность в рисунке?

— Нет, — покачала головой Катарина. — Видишь? Царапины на полу? — она присела и провела пальцами по еле заметным впадинкам. — Это сделали намеренно. Снаружи.

— Маг никогда бы не разорвал пентаграмму, — пробормотал Магнус.

— Если только он не самоубийца, — согласилась Катарина.

— Или идиот, — кивнул он, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок.

— Или и то, и другое.

Магнус окинул помещение еще одним внимательным взглядам, пытаясь хотя бы предположить личность третьего участника призыва.

— Это пятый мертвый маг в комплекте с пустой комнатой для призыва за последний месяц, — чуть погодя напомнил он. — Клэйв больше не может делать вид, что это случайность.

— Только не говори об этом леди Сил, — попросила Катарина.


	3. Chapter 3

Занимался рассвет. Небо медленно выцветало на горизонте, пока солнце все еще скрывалось за рядами высоток. Обычно громкий и шумный город, будто замер в ожидании начала нового дня. Не было слышно ни яростно гудящих машин, ни гомона толпы, ни отзвуков ночных вечеринок. Все будто остановилось, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох перед очередным днем с его проблемами и загадками. 

Алек наслаждался моментом. Тишина ласкала уши, грела вечно мерзнущую кожу, а только-только вступающий в свои права рассвет вселял какую-то глупую надежду на лучшее. 

— Мяу!

Диван рядом с ним прогнулся под весом Черча — тот запрыгнул лишь со второй попытки, тяжело подтянув пушистые лапы, недовольно замурчал, потерся боком о ногу Алека, а потом и вовсе пристроил голову у него на коленях.

— Черч! — удивленно воскликнул Алек, запуская пальцы в серебристо-голубую шерсть питомца. — Что это на тебя нашло?

Тот в ответ лишь противно урчал, подставляя шею под ласки хозяина.

Однако вскоре хрупкое равновесие их квартирки было разрушено громким стуком. Черч тут же подскочил с нагретого места и, вздыбив шерсть, злобно зашипел на неизвестного, застывшего за входной дверью.

— Тише, Черч, — коротко огладив кота по загривку, Алек поднялся на ноги и взмахом руки отворил замки.

— Алек? Я надеялась застать тебя дома, — протиснувшаяся в открытую дверь девушка встряхнула копной своих волнистых рыжих волос. — Когда я зашла в «Пандемониум», тебя уже не было. 

— Клэри, — кивнул ей вместо приветствия Алек. — Я тебя не ждал.

— Радж сказал, у тебя в подсобке убили демона? А отталкивающие заклятья? — невозмутимо продолжила та, проходя дальше в гостиную. — Привет, Черч.  
Кот с шипением отпрыгнул от протянутой ею руки и, спрыгнув с дивана, скрылся в спальне.

— Перевертыш, — просто отозвался Алек, невольно злорадствуя над стремлением Клэри приручить его кота. — Чай? 

— Да, конечно, — кивнула она, самовольно заняв одно из кресел.

С чаем у Алека были особые отношения. Никому в его доме не дозволялось приступать к священному действу заваривания, кроме самого Алека. Привычная последовательность действий успокаивала, мягкий запах сушеных трав наполнял легкие, лишь усиливаясь, стоило ему залить сбор кипятком.

— И все же, — он водрузил чашку на блюдце и, легко преодолев расстояние до гостиной, протянул ее девушке. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнула она, делая глоток и тут же прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. — М-м-м... идеально. Что это? Шалфей? Мята?

— Цедра апельсина, — резко оборвал ее Алек, складывая руки на груди. 

— И ты увиливаешь от ответа, Кларисса.

Натянутая доброжелательная улыбка исчезла с лица его нежданной гостьи в мгновение ока. Она осторожно опустила чашку с блюдцем на тумбу возле дивана и только потом перевела взгляд на Алека.

— У меня было видение. А ты не брал трубку.

Алек тяжело вздохнул, переваривая услышанное. Плохо. Не желая никого слушать, он отключил мобильник еще вечером, когда почти непрекращающийся звон едва не довел его до форменного безумия. Маги паниковали, требуя внимания и защиты, их жалобы и мольбы были похожи одна на другую, словно зацикленная по кругу пластинка, так что Алек просто не выдержал. У Клэри была куча недостатков: назойливость, громкий голос и постоянная уверенность в собственной правоте, но достоинств у нее было на порядок больше: приятная внешность, более чем пятисотлетний опыт (насколько знал Алек), страсть к рисованию и видения будущего. Последние, видимо, являлись своеобразным довеском к своеобразной метке - вдоль позвоночника у нее шел изящный гребень, легко скрывавшийся свободной одеждой, а кожа начинала светиться в лунном свете. Что немаловажно: Клэри могла достаточно точно толковать эти видения, что не раз спасало жизнь и ей, и Алеку, так что игнорировать очередное прозрение было, как минимум, глупо.

— Что ты видела?  
— Нефилимов.

— Охотников, — тут же поправил ее Алек, переступая на месте. — Если один из них хорош в постели, это не значит, что они все, как один, святоши.

— Я не сплю с Саймоном, — резко вскинула голову Клэри. — Мы просто друзья.

— Да, конечно, — хмыкнул Алек. — Что именно ты имеешь в виду, говоря «нефилимы»?

— К тебе обратятся за помощью, — пояснила она. — Согласись.

— А если я откажу? — Алек прошелся по комнате из стороны в сторону. — Зачем помогать тем, кто мучил меня?

Клэри ненадолго задумалась, явно пытаясь заново припомнить свое видение, а затем снова подняла глаза:

— Если откажешь — ничего не изменится, прольется много крови и нашей, и их. Твое согласие изменит все. И для Сумеречного мира. И для тебя самого.

— Как?

— Я не уверена, — честно призналась Клэри. — Но это лучше, чем твое добровольное отшельничество. Ты не преступник, Алек. Ты — хороший человек. Не нужно прятаться от мира. Тем более в одиночестве.

— Но вот в чем проблема, — Алек вновь замер, уставившись в окно. — Не только твоя, но и многих других из нашего рода. Вы все боитесь одиночества. Страшитесь. 

Вы просыпаетесь в темноте, протягивая руки к соседу по постели, греясь в их лживо влюбленных улыбках и приторно сладких объятьях, лишь бы не чувствовать ужаса прожитых лет. Вы готовы раз за разом собирать свои сердца, разбитые на осколки очередным смертным, и смотреть, как умирают от старости ваши близкие один за другим, только бы не оставаться одним. В отличие от тебя и других мне всегда было комфортно наедине с собой.

— Одна неудачная влюбленность не значит, что ты не найдешь правильного человека, Алек, — заметила Клэри. — Однажды он просто появится в твоей жизни, и у навязанного одиночества больше не будет оправданий.

— Надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься, — покачал головой Алек.

— Врешь, — сверкнула глазами Клэри.

Алек лишь усмехнулся в ответ на уверенность в ее голосе:

— Иди, развлекайся со своим нефилимом, Фрэй, — он вздохнул. — Мне нужно все это обдумать.

Институт гудел. После возвращения Рагнор, Катарина и Магнус узнали о еще одном теле мага, найденном другим патрулем в совершенно противоположной части города. Аналитики разбирали на детали обстановку преступления, выискивая детали, лаборанты как никогда пристально изучали тела, а патрульные шепотом обменивались мерзкими кровавыми подробностями.

Катарина и Магнус, искренне ненавидящие административную работу, под шумок растворились в коридорах Института, оставив только-только избавившегося от зеленого оттенка кожи Рагнора разбираться с организационными вопросами. 

— Рагнор! — громкий голос выдернул его из собственных размышлений о мести.

Обернувшись, Рагнор увидел Люка Греймарка — смотрителя Института, ответственного за патрульных, — и тут же выпрямился.

— Люк, — он поприветствовал непосредственного начальника кивком.

— Мне доложили, что один из трупов нашли вы? — без предисловий спросил Люк и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Что вы вообще там делали? Вы же охотились за перевертышем!

— Мы настигли его в клубе, — коротко доложил Рагнор, отбрасывая вновь полезшие в глаза волосы назад. — Там же к нам присоединился Магнус, и мы решили продолжить патрулирование вместе.

— А Магнус там откуда взялся? — устало вздохнул Люк, потирая переносицу. — И что за клуб? 

— «Пандемониум», — ухватившись за спасительный вопрос, отозвался Рагнор. Страсть Магнуса к странным связям — не то, что ему хотелось бы обсуждать с Греймарком.   
Видимо, что-то в его кратком ответе было не так: Люк напрягся, из-за чего черные линии рун отчетливее проступили на темной коже шеи и открытых участках рук. Беспокойство явственно отразилось на его лице, а тени под глазами залегли еще глубже.  
— Там не было проблем?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Рагнор. — В чем дело? Почему могли быть проблемы.

— Это клуб нижнемирцев, — пояснил причину своего беспокойства Люк. — И его хозяин не жалует нефилимов.

— Все было спокойно. Мы прошли, убили демона, вышли... — под пристальным взглядом Люка Рагнор несколько стушевался, а после и вовсе решил, что скрывать правду не стоит. — Вообще-то, убил его Магнус, который уже был в клубе, когда мы с Катариной загнали туда перевертыша.

— Дьявол! — громко воскликнул Люк.

Некоторые охотники, нахмурившись, оглянулись на него, явно не наблюдая причин для подобной экспрессии.

— Я же ему запретил! — уже тише прошипел Греймарк.

— Это Магнус. Не думаю, что он воспринял твой запрет всерьез, — попытался успокоить его Рагнор.

— Ну, да, иначе бы земля начала вращаться в обратную сторону, — Люк вздохнул. 

— Где он, кстати?

— Эм... — Рагнор огляделся по сторонам, активно изображая растерянность. — У себя, наверное. Или в тренировочном зале. Не знаю.

— Рагнор, — с укором посмотрел на него Люк. — Ты не можешь покрывать его вечно.

— Но это та наука, в которой я мог бы стать профессором, если бы захотел. Если бы я это делал, конечно, — улыбнулся тот.

— Конечно, — позволил ему уйти от ответа тот. — Вы ведь еще не были у нашей леди?

— Нет, — покачал головой Рагнор. — И Магнус надеялся этого избежать. Как и я,   
собственно.

— Хорошо. Я скажу ей сам, она кажется слегка предвзятой по отношению к Магнусу, так что лучше ему не показываться ей на глаза, — Люк сложил руки на груди.

— Кому не показываться на глаза? — перебил их красивый и немного томный голос.

— Миледи, — быстро поклонился подошедшей девушке Рагнор.

Глава Нью-Йоркского Института Сумеречных охотников леди Квин Сил ошеломляла своим великолепием в любое время дня и ночи. Будучи невысокой и хрупкой на вид, она всегда облачалась в строгие однотонные одежды, подчеркивавшие фигуру и максимально обнажавшие тело. Стройные ножки украшали абсурдно высокие шпильки, линии рун казались непривычно тонкими, а ярко-рыжие волосы, всегда изящно уложенные или заплетенные в объемную корону, как сейчас, только подчеркивали природную белизну кожи. И хотя внешний вид мог внушить обманчивое впечатление слабости и нежности, на самом деле мелодичный голос этой особы резал не хуже острого кинжала и с невероятной легкостью мог как разрушить тебя, так и возвысить. Известную стойкостью своих консервативных взглядов леди Сил боялись и уважали многие, но не меньшее количество ее откровенно недолюбливало за резкость и категоричность суждений.

— Можете не пытаться изображать учтивость, Фелл, — с улыбкой, не сходящей с губ, проговорила она. — Я прекрасно осведомлена о вашем истинном отношении.

Рагнор нахмурился и поджал губы, не намереваясь отвечать на очевидную нападку.

— Квин... — начал, было, Люк, но был остановлен резким взмахом руки, повелевавшим замолчать.

— Позже будешь убеждать меня, что я не права, Люциан, — бросила в его сторону леди Сил. — А сейчас я разговариваю с охотником Феллом.

— Как скажешь, — не скрывая своей удрученности ситуацией, отозвался Люк.

— Отлично, — она улыбнулась и вновь посмотрела на Рагнора. — А сейчас меня интересует только один вопрос: где твой парабатай?

Стойка. Замах. Бросок. Стойка. Замах. Бросок.

Монотонная тренировка в метании ножей успокаивала Магнуса не хуже долгого и изнурительного секса и дарила странный покой, в иное время приходящий лишь во время боя. 

Сначала он собирался отправиться на боковую, но процесс избавления пиджака от пятен въевшейся крови затянулся несколько дольше, чем Магнус рассчитывал: солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом. Прекрасно понимая, что не заснет днем даже под угрозой смертной казни, Магнус облачился в простые спортивные брюки и яркую футболку с коротким рукавом и заперся в тренировочном зале. Обычно заполненное охотниками помещение сейчас пустовало: большинство из обитателей Института или уже легло спать после ночного патруля, или еще досыпало последние часы перед дневной сменой. Решив воспользоваться редкой возможностью попрактиковаться без свидетелей, Магнус вытащил один из тренировочных манекенов в центр зала, а затем погрузился в выбор оружия. Метательные клинки были его страстью: тонкие иглы, многогранные звезды, тяжелые «молнии» и изящные кинжалы. Они пели, рассекая воздух, и резко вонзались в цель. Магнус любил процесс броска от момента, когда оружие покидает свои ножны, до мгновения, когда острое лезвие взрезает ткань мишени. Перед замахом он по привычке коротко взвешивал оружие в ладони, быстро примеряясь к балансу конкретного клинка, а выпуская его в мишень, испытывал короткое неразумное сожаление.

Его мама очень любила кинжалы. Магнус помнил изящные, украшенные камнями и причудливыми узорами ножны с клинками, что висели на стене в ее комнате. По вечерам, когда он заходил пожелать спокойной ночи, мама садилась за дамский столик и точила один или более из них, прежде чем лечь спать.

«Клинок должен быть острым, словно клыки дикого зверя».

— Клинок должен быть острым, — прошептал про себя Магнус, занося руку для очередного броска.

— Разговоры с самим собой — признак сумасшествия, — произнес плавный голос с легко различимым испанским акцентом.

Несмотря на неожиданное вмешательство, отправленный в мишень тонкий стилет вонзился в цель. Удостоверившись в своей точности, Магнус с довольной улыбкой обернулся к внезапному собеседнику.

Рафаэль выглядел как всегда слишком прилизанно для начала пятого утра: темные джинсы с элегантными натертыми до блеска туфлями с заостренным мысом, черная футболка с треугольным вырезом и легкий пиджак сверху. Почти все руны на его теле были скрыты, но края некоторых все же выглядывали из-под края одежды. Волосы Рафаэль, как обычно, тщательно уложил на бок и, судя по предательскому блеску, старательно залил лаком.

— Снова злоупотребляешь гелем для волос? — вместо приветствия Магнус намекнул на идеальность прически друга. — Эта зависимость тебя погубит.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул тот, неторопливо проходя от входа — бывшего закрытым, кстати, — в центр зала. — Твоему количеству косметики любая девчонка позавидует.

— За внешностью надо следить, — Магнус элегантно указал на себя. — Совершенство не берется из ниоткуда.

— И то верно, — немного подумав, отозвался тот.

Преувеличенно серьезное лицо Рафаэля не могло не вызвать у Магнуса улыбку и смех. Положив оружие на стол, он протянул руку, а когда тот сжал ее, приветствуя, притянул ничего не подозревающего парня в тесные объятья, в ходе которых прошелся руками от его головы, где изрядно подпортил идеальную укладку, до задницы, обтянутой дорогой тканью. Немного поупиравшись, Рафаэль все-таки выпутался из его хватки, но презентабельность определенно утратил.

— Магнус!

— Рад тебя видеть, брат, — просто выдохнул в ответ на его восклицание Бейн.  
Возмущение тут же исчезло с лица Рафаэля. 

— И я тоже.

Повисла неловкая тишина, которую Рафаэль быстро разрушил:

— Слышал, вы нашли очередного мертвого мага?

— Да, — кивнул Магнус.

— Не думаешь, что это совпадение? — предположил Рафаэль.

— Маги не умирают один за другим, Раф, — заметил Магнус. — Они, как бы, бессмертны. А учитывая схожие ситуации при обнаружении... Я уверен, что это не совпадение.

— Кому нужны мертвые маги?

— Вернее: зачем нужно убивать мага после выполнения заказа? — Магнус хмурился, из-за чего его лицо приобрело непривычно серьезное выражение. — У них своеобразный кодекс чести, никто бы не стал открывать сути заказа посторонним. Смысл?

— Похоже, твои вечера в окружении нижнемирцев не проходят даром, — отметил его глубокие познания Рафаэль. 

— Они не обвиняют меня за то, кто я есть, — пожал плечами Бейн. — В большинстве своем.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, — покачал головой Рафаэль. 

— Верно, — оценил его деликатность Магнус. — Лучше сразись со мной. М? — он вскинул кулаки к лицу. — Что скажешь? Спарринг? Как в детстве?

— Я тебя по стенке размажу, — рассмеялся Рафаэль, стягивая пиджак.

— Я бы не был так уверен, Катарина — отличный спарринг-партнер, — весело отозвался Магнус. — Ты окажешься на полу раньше, чем припомнишь как звучит «поражение» по-испански.

— Меньше разговоров, амиго, больше движений, — Рафаэль сбросил туфли, оставшись в одних носках, и встал в стойку напротив друга.

— Остановитесь! — резкий приказ повис в воздухе.

Непринужденная атмосфера веселья разом испарилась под пристальным взглядом леди Института. 

— Охотник Сантьяго, рада приветствовать вас в Нью-Йорке, — лицо леди Сил на мгновение исказило подобие улыбки.

— Благодарю, — холодно отозвался Рафаэль.

— Охотник Бейн, — обратилась она к Магнусу. И если бы взглядом можно было убить,   
он уже был бы мертв. — В мой кабинет. Сейчас.


	4. Chapter 4

— Если я стану говорить слишком быстро — тормозите меня, сами понимаете: пять чашек кофе, три энергетика, еще чуть-чуть — и я начну бегать по потолку, как нюхнувший кофеину грызун, вдобавок бессонная ночь и...

— Саймон, дыши, — мягко одернула его Катарина, коротко сжав плечо.

Тот тут же последовал совету: глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, прикрыв блестящие энтузиазмом глаза. 

— Спасибо, Кат, — благодарно улыбнулся он, чуть придя в себя. — Итак, к делу, — он развернулся к интерактивным панелям, на которых приглушенным голубым светом сияла информация, собранная на мертвых магов. — Я проанализировал все, что мы сумели собрать на погибших. Ни одного совпадения: пол разный, возраст от сорока лет до пятисот, некоторые старожилы Нью-Йорка, другие — только приехали...

— В общем, их объединяет только способ смерти, — перебил его Рафаэль, неторопливо приблизившись к группе обсуждения. — Всем добрый день!

— Рафаэль! — голос Саймона утратил привычный тембр, повысившись на пару тонов, выдавая его волнение. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Вступаю в охоту за убийцей магов, конечно, — с легкой ухмылкой отозвался тот. 

— А что? Скучал по мне?

— Мечтай, — буркнул Саймон себе под нос, вновь отворачиваясь к оборудованию.  
Несмотря на грозный вид, сложно было не заметить его розовые от смущения щеки, но Рафаэль почему-то оставил это без комментария и, повернувшись к Люку, доложил:

— Меня направили в ваше распоряжение, чтобы ускорить расследование.

— Клэйв уже знает? — удивился Люк. — Честно говоря, я сомневался, что леди Сил доложит им так скоро. 

— Она и не доложила, — ответила вместо испанца Катарина. — Я отправила огненное   
письмо матери, как только вернулась.

Люк не сдержал одобрительной улыбки:

— Отличный ход, — он вновь обратился к Рафаэлю. — Не видел Магнуса?

— Видел, — кивнул тот. — Тренировался в зале, пока не появилась ваша леди.

— Паршиво, — покачал головой Рагнор. — Она ему душу выест.

— Что не так с этой женщиной? — согласилась с ним Катарина.

— Это риторический вопрос или мне стоит начать перечислять? — ехидно полюбопытствовал Саймон. — А может, мы все-таки вернемся к убийствам?

— Прости, Саймон, — тут же извинился за всех Люк. — Продолжай.

— Извинения приняты, — милосердно отозвался Саймон, бросив злобный взгляд на хихикающего Рафаэля. — Так вот. Не найдя очевидных совпадений, я проанализировал все места преступлений, — повинуясь быстрым нажатиям клавиш, перед ним развернулись фотографии со всех шести мест убийств. — Помимо очевидных совпадений в элементах антуража, я вычленил только одно очевидное совпадение — круг призыва.

— Поясни, — заинтересованно подался вперед Рагнор.

— Во всех шести случаях пентаграммы примерно одинакового размера, а самое главное — угловые символы, — Саймон выделил на изображениях упомянутые элементы, — отличаются друг от друга максимум на два знака. В остальном они совпадают. Я пока не разобрался, что это может значить, все-таки информации о призыве демонов в нашей библиотеке маловато...

— Почему? — снова перебил его Рафаэль, не скрывая надменной улыбки.

Саймон снова вздохнул, будто удерживая себя от необдуманных поступков, и лишь потом ответил:

— Потому что охотников как-то мало волновали способы призыва демонов из-за барьера. Мы все-таки больше по отрубленным головам и конечностям.

— Исчерпывающий ответ, — закашлялась, чтобы скрыть невольную усмешку, Катарина.

— Так вот. Я предполагаю, что все эти маги призывали если не одного и того же демона,   
то один и тот же подвид. Точнее сказать не могу, даже предположений нет. 

Единственное, что могу добавить — во время призыва в комнате был кто-то еще.

— Заказчик, — согласно проговорил Люк.

— Да. Он зачем-то нарушал круг, давая призванному демону сожрать пленившего   
их мага, — кивнул Саймон. — Но смысла я в этом особо не вижу.

— Боялся, что его раскроют? — предположил Рафаэль, наконец принимая серьезный вид.

— Из-за чего? Что он такого собирался просить у демона? — не скрывая сомнений, пробормотала Катарина.

— Погодите, — взмахнул руками Рагнор. — Может, мы мыслим не в том направлении?   
Что если весь смысл был в том, чтобы заполучить демона, свободного от привязки к магу? А призвавшего убирали просто как ненужного посредника?

— Опять же, зачем? — повторила Катарина.

— Мы можем что-то упускать, — покачал головой Люк, не соглашаясь, но и не опровергая их рассуждения. — Саймон, кто из магов достаточно лоялен, чтобы оказать нам помощь в этом расследовании?

— Эм, — несколько смущенно протянул тот. — Я уже связался с Клэри, думал, может быть, она сможет помочь...

— Клэри? — переспросила Катарина.

— Это не та рыжеволосая провидица из Бруклина? — прищурившись, поинтересовался Рагнор. — На которую ты запал? 

— О-о-о, у Саймона новая пассия? — ехидно пропел Рафаэль. — А как же я и наша любовь?

— Во-первых, я на нее не запал, — в тон насмешкам отозвался Саймон. — Во-вторых, она мне не пассия, и, в-третьих, между нами, Рафаэль, ничего нет.

— Ты разбиваешь мое сердце.

— У тебя его нет, — жестко парировал Льюис. — В общем, Клэри сказала, что не может помочь, мол, не ее специализация, никогда не интересовалась призывом и так далее, я спросил, к кому нам обратиться, и она посоветовала навестить Верховного мага Бруклина, — он набрал очередную комбинацию и на экране появилось затемненное фото высокого юноши, внешне ничем не отличавшегося от обычного человека, — Алека Лайта. Он — владелец клуба «Пандемониум», что...

— Мы знаем, где он находится, — резко перебил его Рагнор.

— Это не любимое место развлечений Магнуса? — поинтересовался Рафаэль.

— Одно из, — со вздохом ответила Катарина.

— У него нет причин помогать нам, — напряженно заметил Люк. — С большой долей вероятности он, скорее, пошлет нас на все четыре стороны. Клэйв слишком часто на него охотился. Стоит поискать запасной вариант.

— Хорошо, я займусь, — кивнул Саймон, отворачиваясь к своим мониторам.

— А мы найдем Магнуса, — переглянувшись с Рагнором, предложила Катарина. — Все-таки в Нижнем мире он ориентируется лучше нас.

— Хорошо, — согласился Люк. — Рафаэль? Не поможешь Саймону?

— С удовольствием, — оскалившись, отозвался тот, плавно подступая к Льюису.

— Убейте меня, — простонал Саймон.

Магнус ненавидел этот кабинет. Он прожил в Нью-Йорке большую часть своей жизни — за вычетом четырех лет, проведенных в Идрисе с матерью, но рабочее место главы Нью-Йоркского Института неизменно ассоциировалось у него с мерзкими личностями, руганью, недовольством и наказаниями. Подростком его наказывали за нарушение режима, прогул занятий и вмешательство в операции. Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он провел через барьер фейри и был застукан с ним в постели три часа спустя. После этого наиболее частой темой, подвергавшейся обсуждению в этой комнате, была его ориентация. Когда главой ненадолго стал Люк, Магнус вздохнул с облегчением, о чем неизменно пожалел, когда порог кабинета переступила леди Квин Сил.

— Будешь делать вид, что не понимаешь, что происходит? — преувеличенно равнодушным голосом поинтересовалась она, когда осознала, что Магнус, замерший в кресле напротив ее стола, не собирается откровенничать.

— Сегодня был обычный патруль, в ходе которого я и мои товарищи нашли труп, о чем доложили в соответствии с субординацией, — изо всех сил изображая веселье, отозвался Магнус. — Простите мне мою недогадливость, но я действительно не понимаю, в чем проблема, миледи.

Она сидела в простом кресле с мягкой обивкой будто на троне, так что было легко представить золотой венец, наверняка утонувший бы в длинных медных волосах, и безмолвную свиту, тенью следующую за своей повелительницей. Магнус никогда не отрицал красоты леди Сил, но первый же говорил о ее холодности и расчетливости, легко различимых в тенях уголков губ, еле заметных синяках под глазами и выверенных до миллиметра движениях.

Ледяная же улыбка, которой она удостоила Магнуса сейчас, могла бы заморозить самую жаркую пустыню в разгар летнего дня за доли секунды.

— Твое паясничество переходит всякие границы. Тебе было приказано патрулировать Манхэттен. Что ты делал в Бруклине? — проигнорировав его улыбку, продолжила «допрос» леди Сил.

— Помимо меня туда было направлено шесть охотников. Мы разбили полуостров на сектора, я патрулировал свой почти до рассвета, но так ничего и не произошло, — четко, по-деловому отозвался Магнус. — После этого я направился в «Пандемониум», но мое личное время вас никоим образом не касается. Миледи.

— Тебе запретили там появляться, — наседала та.

— Мне рекомендовали там не появляться, — поправил ее Магнус, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Я принял это к сведению и проигнорировал. Ровно как вы игнорируете мои слова сейчас.

Видимо, это его замечание все-таки достигло своей цели: женщина еле заметно дернулась, черты лица ее стали казаться еще более острыми, чем обычно. Руки Сил, до сих пор мирно лежавшие на столе, сжались в кулаки, а фигура ощутимо напряглась.

— Ты — позор, — уже без намека на дружелюбность произнесла она. — Ты позоришь не только себя и свою фамилию — в этом случае мне было бы плевать, — но твоя аморальность выставляет Институт и меня, как его главу, в дурном свете. А я не могу этого позволить.

— «Моя аморальность»? — переспросил Магнус. — Вау. Да я, оказывается, гигант.

— Будь ты простым геем, в этом не было бы проблемы, — тем временем продолжила та, — половина Клэйва ценит мужские задницы больше, чем собственных жен, этим уже никого не удивишь, но твое неприкрытое желание стелиться под нижнемирцев...

— Я — не шлюха, — резко перебил ее Магнус, безошибочно вычленив завуалированное оскорбление.

— Я бы с этим поспорила, — грубо отозвалась леди Сил. — Похоже, ты просто жить не можешь... — она облизнула губу, подбирая слова, — ... не подставив свой зад какому-нибудь оборотню. Так и до блох не далеко.

На мгновение тщательно подавляемая Магнусом злость хлынула наружу: руки его сжали ручки кресла, тело напряглось точно во время атаки, а во рту появился мифический привкус крови. Сил не скрывала своего торжества — оно отчетливо виднелось в ее позе, гадкой полуулыбке и ликованию в глазах. Именно это неприкрытое злорадство заставило Магнуса взять себя в руки.

— Хорошая попытка, миледи, — все же нашел силы усмехнуться он. — Я почти поверил, что вам не все равно.

— Ну, раз мое мнение ничего для тебя не значит, может, мнение твоего отца что-то изменит? — как бы невзначай поинтересовалась она.

Возможно, она ожидала иного: ярости, криков, брызжания слюной и угроз, — но Магнус наоборот словно обрел почву под ногами.

— Мой отец утратил право на мнение в отношении меня в тот день, когда бросил нас с матерью, — спокойно парировал он.

— Ты имеешь в виду твою мать-самоубийцу, что предпочла умереть, чем растить сына — ублюдка?

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моей матери, — твердо проговорил Магнус, давя в себе вновь вспыхнувшее желание перегрызть стерве глотку. — Все, что тебя волнует, это твой драгоценный статус, положение в обществе и власть, — он одним движением поднялся с кресла и направился к двери. — Так что прости, дорогая мачеха, но я пойду заниматься тем, для чего предназначены нефилимы, а ты, если еще не надоело любоваться собственным отражением, можешь продолжать строить из себя гордую аристократку.


	5. Chapter 5

Иногда проницательность парабатая откровенно раздражала.

— С тобой все в порядке? — увидев выражение его лица, тут же спросил Рагнор.  
Нет. Ни капли.

— Пойдет, — отмахнулся от тревожного взгляда Магнус, надевая на предплечья ножны для своих кинжалов. — Что-то выяснили?

— По правде, мы ждем тебя, чтобы наведаться в «Пандемониум», — все еще пытливо всматриваясь в его лицо, ответил Рагнор.

— О? — удивился Магнус. — Неужели ты наконец-то решил напиться? Отличный выбор для попойки!

— Нам нужен его владелец, Алек Лайт, ты с ним общался? — подлетела к ним Катарина.

— Нет, — покачал головой Магнус, поправляя кинжалы и накидывая на плечи темно-синий пиджак. — Я слышал о нем, но никогда не видел. Говорят, он — красавчик.

— Он — Верховный маг, — напомнил Рагнор. — И потенциальный источник информации. Так что держи свой член в штанах.

— Как скажешь, папочка, — ехидно пропел Магнус. — И теперь идем отсюда, пока эта горгона не превратила меня в камень.

— Как дела с Чашей?

— В Идрисе это провернуть нереально, а при транспортировке — слишком подозрительно. Не волнуйся, любимая, я знаю, что делаю.

— У нас мало времени. Мы должны закончить прежде, чем кто-либо нападет на реальный след.

— Не беспокойся. Они не успеют. Я обещаю.

— Днем все выглядит совершенно иначе, — вдруг заметила Катарина.  
Магнус удивленно оглянулся на подругу:

— А я думал, это беспокоит только меня.

— Откуда такая уверенность, что Лайт будет в клубе? — решил отвлечь их от назревающей пустой перебранки Рагнор.

— Несмотря на таинственность, он следит за его работой и ежедневно проверяет отчетность, — тут же отозвался Магнус. — Насколько я помню из бесед с некоторыми охранниками.  
— Когда это ты успел поговорить с его охранниками? — нахмурилась Катарина.

— Ну, — Магнус хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул ей, — тогда нас не разговоры волновали, а...

— Разиэля ради, ты можешь хотя бы этот разговор не сводить к своей сексуальной жизни? — воскликнул Рагнор, взмахнув руками.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — невозмутимо заметил Магнус. — Потому что у тебя ее нет.

— Я просто привередливый, — принялся защищаться тот.

— Угу, — хмыкнул Магнус, подходя к закрытой двери клуба и быстро стуча. — Можешь мне не рассказывать.

— Кстати, всегда было интересно, когда Магнус, ну, ведет себя как Магнус с кем-то, ты что-нибудь чувствуешь по вашей связи? — с искренним любопытством уставилась  
на Рагнора Катарина.

Ее вопрос сбил того с толку и заставил Магнуса удивленно оглянуться:

— Связь парабатаев работает не так!

— Нет, слава богу! — их восклицания прозвучали почти синхронно.

— Жаль, — резюмировала Катарина. — Это было бы пикантно.

От жестокой расправы, которую над ней, судя по побагровевшим ушам и щекам, собирался учредить Рагнор, Катарину спас звук открывающийся двери. Та распахнулась лишь на пару сантиметров, но этой щели было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть массивную фигуру охранника, застывшего по другую сторону.

— Что надо? Клуб работает с восьми вечера!

— Мы в курсе. Нас прислал Конклав к вашему хозяину, — широко улыбаясь, ответил ему  
Магнус.

Тот задумчиво окинул его долгим взглядом с головы до ног, явно отметив нестандартный  
для охотника вид: темно-серые с рисунком брюки, яркий пиджак и тонкие линии подводки под глазами, а затем посмотрел на Рагнора и Катарину, которые, напротив, отвечали всем представлениям о нефилимах.

— Проходите, — буркнул он, наконец пропуская их внутрь. — Подождите возле бара.

Непривычно пустая зала клуба, погруженная во мрак, выглядела достаточно зловеще. Каждый шаг эхом отражался от стен, создавая иллюзию настоящей толпы. Охранник закрыл входную дверь за ними и, быстро проскочив через весь зал, скрылся на винтовой лестнице, поднимавшейся вверх к VIP-комнатам. Бар клуба светился приятным синим цветом, несмотря на ранний час. Судя по полупустым полкам, распахнутой двери подсобки и массивной тетради учета, лежавшей посреди барной стойки, бармен уже приступил к выполнению своих обязанностей.

— Вы только посмотрите, кто тут у нас? — раздался вдруг звонкий девичий голос. 

— Мистер Бейн собственной персоной! Решил занять место для охоты с утра пораньше?

Оглянувшись, Катарина и Рагнор увидели миловидную брюнетку на высоких шпильках, непринужденно удерживающую одной рукой тяжелый ящик с алкоголем. Ее стройные ноги обтягивали кожаные штаны, тонкую талию подчеркивал элегантный топ, а губы были подведены ярко-красной помадой.

— Изабель! — казалось, совсем не удивился Магнус. — Отлично выглядишь! Новый топик?

— Не подлизывайся ко мне, Магнус, — ухмыльнулась та. — Знаешь же, ты не в моем вкусе. 

— Попробовать стоило, — пожал плечами тот.

— Кто твои друзья? — хмыкнула Изабель, обнажив края острых клыков.

— Мой парабатай Рагнор и подруга Катарина, — представил товарищей Магнус. — Мисс Изабель Вуд — прекрасная леди игристого вина и повелительница виски.

— Не забудь еще «богиня коктейлей», и я прощу тебе залитое «Маргаритой» платье, — рассмеялась вампирша, кивнув Рагнору и Катарине. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Взаимно, — отозвался за двоих Рагнор.

— Так что вы тут делаете? — повторила вопрос Изабель, ставя ящик на пол и тут же подхватывая полотенце, чтобы протереть полки. 

— Нам нужно поговорить с Алеком Лайтом, — не задумываясь, ответил Магнус.  
Изабель вдруг замерла, оставив в покое непротертые стаканы, и повернулась к их троице. Однако прежде, чем она успела что-либо спросить, из-за их спин раздался совсем мальчишеский голос:

— Что вам нужно от моего брата?

Резко обернувшись, нефилимы замерли. Перед ними застыл совсем молодой юноша, даже скорее подросток лет четырнадцати. Он был худощав, нескладен, одет в темную одежду, которая явно была велика. Темные волосы стояли торчком, бледная кожа, казалось, вот-вот разрежется острыми скулами, а из-под пухлых губ показывались острые клычки, из-за которых принадлежность мальчика к Нижнему миру не вызывала сомнений.

— Брата? — осторожно повторила Катарина.

— Алек Лайт. Мой брат, что вам нужно от него? — шагнув ближе, оскалился мальчик.

— Макс! — воскликнула Изабель, мгновенно оказываясь рядом с подростком. — Они пришли сюда поговорить. 

— Неужели? — злобно рассматривая охотников, проговорил он.

— Чистая правда, — выступил вперед Магнус, демонстрируя руки без оружия. — Меня зовут Магнус. А ты — Макс, я правильно понял?

Молодой — но явно только с виду — вампир согласно кивнул, но настороженности не утратил. 

— Что значит: Алек Лайт — твой брат? — задал интересующий всех вопрос Рагнор. 

— Он — маг, а ты...

— Вампир, — усмехнулся парень. — Гениально, Шерлок.

— Эй! — обернувшись, они увидели охранника, впустившего их внутрь. — Мистер Лайт вас ждет, идите за мной.

— Извини, — прошептал Максу Магнус, прежде чем последовать за Рагнором и Катариной. — Поговорим, когда я вернусь, ладно? — он посмотрел на Изабель. 

— Королева моего сердца!

— Скорее твоего мартини, — парировала его насмешку та. — Иди уже.

Следуя за друзьями, Магнус ожидал увидеть кого-то вроде уже знакомых ему магов: яркого, сверкающего, постоянно колдующего, с этой их проклятой вечностью на самом дне зрачков и отчетливой тенью надменности в голосе, но определенно не того, кого встретил в итоге.

Комната, в которую их привели, оказалась простым кабинетом с мягкими диванчиками, парой кресел, шкафами, забитыми папками с бумагами, и массивным резным столом, за которым они и обнаружили мага.

Он был другим. Казался совсем молодым — лет восемнадцать-двадцать, не больше. Бледный, с заметными тенями от усталости под глазами. Волосы у него, как и у парнишки внизу, были взъерошены, плечи обтягивала простая черная футболка, какую носили большинство нефилимов во время охоты. Он сосредоточенно что-то писал, быстро чиркая по бумаге, но мгновенно вскинул голову, стоило им закрыть за собой дверь. Тогда Магнус увидел его лицо. Широкие черные брови, высокие скулы, розовые губы и удивительные глаза, чей глубокий карий оттенок Магнус сумел различить несмотря на расстояние. Маг внимательно рассматривал каждого из них, отложив в сторону ручку и бумаги, а когда он, так и не произнеся ни слова, поднялся из-за стола, Магнус смог оценить его рост и фигуру в полной мере. Он был совершенно непохожим на мага: высоким, подтянутым, с сильными мышцами, чьи очертания проступали под тонкой тканью, и уверенной хищной походкой... 

«Он был бы великолепным нефилимом», — мелькнуло у Магнуса в голове мгновение спустя. 

— Чем обязан вниманию Конклава? — наконец спросил он, опустив приветствие, и Магнус тут же влюбился в его голос — мягкий, низкий, бархатистый, будто созданный для того, чтобы произносить заклинания и зачаровывать людей.

— Мистер Лайт, я — Рагнор Фелл, — взял на себя переговоры парабатай Магнуса.  
— Меня и моих товарищей направили просить о вашей помощи.

— Сомневаюсь, что вам приказали именно это, — без намека на улыбку заметил Алек.  
— И все же мне любопытно.

— За месяц в Нью-Йорке было найдено шесть трупов магов, вам что-то известно об этом? — вступила в беседу Катарина, пока Магнус внимательно рассматривал застывшего перед ними мага.

— Конечно, известно, — как-то слишком спокойно отозвался тот. — Только вы ошибаетесь.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — напрягся Рагнор.

— Трупов было не шесть, — пояснил Алек, — а одиннадцать. Недостающие у вас обнаружили другие маги и сообщили об этом мне.

— И вы не сообщили об этом? — изумленно воскликнула Катарина. — Это же ваш народ!  
Маг сразу ощутимо напрягся:

— Я хотел вмешаться. Очень хотел, — пробормотал Алек. — Но благодаря Клэйву любое вмешательство приводило меня в оковы. Вы же наверняка ведете что-то вроде досье и должны знать, что мои взаимоотношения с вашим родом не слишком сердечные. Порой я сомневаюсь, имею ли право чихнуть без вашего верховного дозволения!

— Времена изменились, — наконец присоединился к товарищам Магнус.

— Что-то я не заметил, — явно съязвил тот, сосредоточив свой взгляд на Магнусе. 

— А ты кто?

— Я — Магнус. Магнус Бейн, — ошеломленно отозвался он.

— Александр — Алек, если угодно, — представился маг более официально, но что-то в его тоне изменилось, стало более мягким и заинтересованным.

— Рад знакомству, Александр, — не рискуя отвести взгляд от Алека, нараспев проговорил Магнус.

— Кхм, но если вам известно о нападениях, может, вы не откажете нам в помощи? — откашлявшись, разрушил их мнимое уединение Рагнор.

— Что вы хотите? — голос Алека вновь стал равнодушным и холодным.

— Мы не можем найти связь между убийствами и полагаем, что более просвещенный в призыве сможет это сделать, — пояснила Катарина.

— Да, связь есть, — согласился Алек, сложив руки на груди. — Присядьте, — он указал на диван. — Чай?

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался за всех Рагнор прежде, чем Магнус успел возразить.

— Позволите спросить? — наплевав на предостерегающие взгляды Катарины, обратился к магу Магнус.

Алек замер с распахнутым ртом, явно намереваясь продолжить объяснения, но все же отвлекся на его заинтересованно блестевшие глаза:

— О чем?

— Мальчик внизу, Макс, — не отводя взгляда от Алека, начал Магнус, — он назвал вас братом. По правде, он даже настаивал на этом. Но… вы — маг.

— А он — вампир, — понимающе хмыкнул Алек. — Я понимаю ваше смятение.

— Вы не обязаны отвечать, — влез в их беседу Рагнор. — Если Магнус влез в слишком личное…

— О, безусловно, влез, — заметил Алек. — Но я совершу акт веры и все-таки отвечу.  
Он неторопливо прошелся из стороны в сторону, прежде чем снова замереть напротив них.

— Макс — действительно мой брат. По крайней мере, был им до обращения, — наконец пояснил Алек. — Как и положено, меня, как бастарда, весьма стыдились на людях, но мой отчим никогда не запрещал мне общаться с братом. Когда моя природа… — он явно подбирал слова, — .... открылась, и мне пришлось покинуть отчий дом, мы с Максом продолжали поддерживать связь. К сожалению, это не позволило мне уберечь брата от Нижнего мира. 

Когда он закончил, нефилимы какое-то время молчали, пытаясь осознать услышанное и не выдать откровенного удивления.

— Это невероятно, — наконец выдохнул Магнус. — Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном… Конечно, это не то, чему стоит радоваться, но все же… вы — одна семья, — его голос приобрел хорошо различимый оттенок грусти, — и вы по-прежнему общаетесь. Это дорогого стоит.

— Да, — Алек, ожидавший чего угодно, но не полного понимания от нефилима, не нашел иных слов. - Вы правы.

Стоило им замолчать, повисшую неловкость разрушил Рагнор:

— Вы говорили о связи между убитыми магами?..

— О. Все убитые призывали демонов, которые, как бы это сказать, — Алек как будто покраснел, — обладают высокой фертильностью. 

— Что? — переспросила Катарина.

— Они чрезвычайно плодовиты, — пояснил Алек. — Даже в отношении... людей.

— То есть убийце были нужны быки-производители? — уловил мысль Магнус.

— Мерзость какая, — пробормотала про себя Катарина.

— Вы уверены? — переспросил Рагнор.  
— Да, — кивнул Алек. — Я не совсем уверен, зачем такие демоны, тем более не связанные контрактом с магом, кому-то нужны, но... могу сказать точно: больше убийств не будет.

— Откуда такая уверенность? — поинтересовался Магнус.

— Сегодня утром я направил всех оставшихся магов Нью-Йорка в тайное убежище, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Алек. — В городе остался только я и Клэри Фрэй. Уверен, вы ее знаете.

Ошарашенные внезапным откровением мага нефилимы переглянулись между собой.

— Может быть, у вас есть идеи, что мы можем предпринять, чтобы найти убийцу? — немного помявшись, спросила Катарина, чувствуя себя до странности неловко в обществе мага, спокойно сообщающего о телепортации более чем пятидесяти человек за пределы города за одно утро.

— Вы ничего не можете предпринять, — резко ответил Алек и, прежде чем кто-либо успел возмутиться, добавил, — без обид. Здесь нужна магия. Но вы могли бы предоставить мне генетический материал погибших магов, чтобы я смог выстроить поисковую сеть для демонов, которых они призвали. До сих пор у меня было недостаточно данных.

— Это можно устроить, — опередил уже открывшего рот Рагнора Магнус. — Дадите телефончик для связи?..

— Ну?

— Что, «ну»? — раздраженно повторил Алек в трубку.

— Нефилимы у тебя уже были? — со вздохом спросила Клэри, задумчиво смешивая золотой и охру на специальной подставке.

— Да, — коротко бросил тот в ответ.

— И? Что ты решил? — краски красиво переливались, и Клэри, добившись подходящего оттенка, осторожно смочила в них тонкую кисть.

— Я помогу им, — ответил Алек. — Это пойдет на пользу всем.  
— Что заставило тебя передумать? — она осторожно, линия за линией обводила светлые завитки, пытаясь придать прическе изображаемой девушки визуальный объем.

— Ты сама меня об этом просила, — пробурчал Алек, но легко уловимое смущение в его голосе выдало мужчину с потрохами.

— Не юли, — спокойно проговорила Клэри, отходя от мольберта, чтобы оценить результаты своих трудов. — Похоже, ты нашел еще одну причину. Какой он?

Она успела обтереть кисть о специально подготовленную тряпку с растворителем и начать смешивать темно-синий с зеленым, чтобы оттенить глаза девушки на портрете, прежде чем Алек все-таки заговорил снова.

— Ты знала, ведь так? Знала, что с охотниками придет кто-то достаточно необычный, чтобы меня заинтересовать, да? — со странным отчаянием спросил он.

— Значит, он необычный? — проигнорировала надрыв в его речи Клэри, снова берясь за тонкую кисть.

— Сводня, — грубо бросил ей Алек.

— Не отвлекайся, Алек? Необычный и... — улыбаясь, ответила Клэри, придирчиво рассматривая свою работу.

— Яркий. Странный. Достаточно... волшебный, — после короткой паузы все-таки продолжил Алек.

— И ты это понял по одной встрече и даже не наедине? — искренне удивилась девушка. 

— Номерами, надеюсь, без подсказки поменялся?

— Все, Кларисса, я кладу трубку, — явно обиделся на ее подначивание Алек, так как следующим, что донеслось до Клэри по громкой связи, были гудки.

— Неженка, — фыркнула в воздух она, отключив вызов и поворачиваясь к изящной обнаженной блондинке, позировавшей ей сегодня. — Я закончила. Можешь одеваться.


	6. Chapter 6

У каждого мага свое отношение к магии. Кто-то старательно выпячивает свое происхождение всеми возможными способами (от откровенной одежды до пирсингов в хвосте и спинных гребнях), кто-то активно рекламирует свое ремесло в масс-медиа, используя клишированные обозначения: «великий белый маг», «языческая колдунья» или «последователь Красный луны», а кто-то прячется в тени, используя ворожбу в личных нуждах или не используя вовсе, отчаянно пытаясь стать простым человеком.

Когда-то Алек тоже пытался. Учился в университете, ходил на работу, а стоило кому-то обронить, что он отлично выглядит для своих лет, — переезжал в другой город, страну, а иногда и вовсе покидал континент. И все начиналось сначала. Каждый день был похож на другой: сложная мозаика из отчаянных попыток быть тем, кем стать уже не дано. И он перестал.

С магией было сложнее. Долгое время он верил, что должен искупить свое существование, и использовал магию исключительно на благо других: лечил смертельно больных, находил утраченное, помогал бесплодной женщине забеременеть. Все, на что хватало фантазии у смертных, было в его власти. К нему шли с болезнями, страданиями, горем и яростью, а уходили со счастьем, здоровьем и верой в лучшую жизнь, что началась с этого самого мгновения. Очень скоро к нему стали стремиться не только за счастьем, а после люди и время отучили Алека верить в бескорыстие. У всего должна быть цена. И у него — тоже. Нет, он не стал разом циничным продавцом волшебных товаров, заговоров и зелий, однако пересмотреть свое отношение к себе, своим способностям ему пришлось.

Многочисленные стычки с нефилимами также сыграли свою роль, а потому Алеку было странно воспринимать себя в роли их союзника. 

Встреча, предсказанная Клэри, оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал. Вместо неприятия и пренебрежения, смешанных с откровенной ненавистью, охотники излучали любопытство, дружелюбие и стремление понять. В них не было категоричных суждений, граничащих с фашистскими лозунгами, и это странным образом внушало Алеку неясную надежду и радость. Конечно, глупо считать, что если среди всей ангельской братии нашлось три вменяемых человека, то что-то изменилось, но никто не запрещал надеяться на лучшее, так?

Больше очевидной лояльности к нижнемирцам, проявленной новыми знакомыми, Алека смущала только странная тяга к одному из них. Магнус Бейн. Имя в самый раз для мага, но не для охотника. Выпроводив гостей, Алек даже попытался припомнить хоть кого-то из охотников с фамилией Бейн, но любая попытка оттеснялась воспоминанием о широкой улыбке, глубоких глазах, нарочно подчеркнутых темной краской, и ярких одеждах, явно надетых вопреки всем стереотипам о нефилимах. Магнус отличался. Не только от охотников в принципе, он выделялся даже в компании своих друзей, и дело не в цвете ткани или макияже, который совершенно точно не часто увидишь на охотнике, было в нем что-то неуловимое, будто флер изысканных духов. Во время разговора Алек постоянно напоминал себе, что смотреть надо куда угодно, кроме Магнуса, а в следующее мгновение ловил себя за разглядыванием тяжелых колец на длинных пальцах или цветных волосках в старательно уложенной челке. 

Наваждение не исчезло ни спустя час после расставания, ни спустя день. Стоило закрыть глаза — перед глазами возникал охотник. Юный, сверкающий и пьянящий, будто вино фей.

А самое страшное, что Алек не желал с этим бороться.

Институт гудел словно пчелиный улей. Люди носились по коридорам, сталкивались друг с другом и бежали дальше, даже не пытаясь извиниться. Поначалу всеобщий гомон оглушал. Рагнор и Катарина быстро растворились в толпе, так что прежде чем Магнус сумел найти хоть кого-то, кто мог бы объяснить всеобщее безумие, ему пришлось порядком поднапрячься. 

Саймон, окруженный монструозными конструкциями из техники был островком спокойствия среди массовой истерии. Что странно, обычно именно Льюис был нарушителем спокойствия: в его руках что-то постоянно взрывалось, пальцы быстро и громко стучали по клавишам, из колонок звучала музыка, разрушавшая привычную могильную тишину Института. Количество производимого им в обычном состоянии шума было просто колоссальным, и всегда вызывало всеобщее недоумение из-за того, что, взяв в руки меч, Саймон неуловимо менялся, становясь абсолютно беззвучным и смертоносным.

Тем удивительнее было найти Льюиса тихо и мирно перебиравшим что-то из техники, когда остальной мир явно сошел с ума.

— Я думал, ты будешь во главе этого праздника жизни, Шерман, — покачал головой Магнус.

— Магнус, сколько раз я должен тебе повторять, — пробурчал тот, не отводя взгляд от конструкции в своих руках, — не звать меня «Шерман», «Шелби», «Шерри». У меня есть чертовски простое и лаконичное имя, данное мне при рождении: Саймон. Не могу понять, что тебя в нем не устраивает.

— Ты же понимаешь, что меня это абсолютно не волнует, так? — усмехнулся тот в ответ.

— Да, но надежда умирает последней, — в тон ему отозвался Саймон, откладывая свою работу в сторону и поднимая на него глаза. — С чем пожаловал?

— Что здесь происходит? — взмахнув руками, воскликнул Магнус.  
Саймон огляделся по сторонам, будто только сейчас заметил творящийся вокруг него хаос.

— А, вас же тут не было, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Прибыл посланник от Клэйва.

— И? — все равно не нашел причины для происходящего Магнуса. — Они прибывают каждый день. Иногда по пять-шесть раз в день. Что такого особенного было в этот раз?

— Чаша Смерти.

Насмешливая улыбка разом исчезла с лица Магнуса:

— В смысле?

— Клэйв решил, что следующее Посвящение они проведут в здесь, в Нью-Йорке, — наконец пояснил Саймон.

— Зачем? — напряженно спросил Магнус. — Академия в Идрисе, зачем рисковать Чашей, привозя ее в Институт для десятиминутной церемонии?

— Это все, что нам сказали, — развел руками Саймон. — Вроде как теперь это будет постоянной практикой: Чашу будут таскать из Института в Институт, и посвященные будут оставаться здесь для дальнейших тренировок и так далее.

— Это глупо, — настаивал Магнус.

— Похоже, Клэйв так не считает, — Льюис пожал плечами и снова повернулся к своим железкам.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Магнус. — Ты не видел Рафаэля?

Плечи Саймона мгновенно напряглись:

— С чего ты взял, что я знаю, где он?

— С того, что вы, как два голубка, не можете отлипнуть друг от друга со времен совместных тренировок в Академии, — прежде чем Магнус успел ответить, раздался женский голос. — Ради Разиэля, потрахайтесь уже, сделайте одолжение.

— Камилла, — натянуто улыбнулся подошедшей охотнице Магнус, — какой сюрприз! Что ты здесь делаешь?

У девушки, застывшей напротив него, были длинные черные волосы, волнами ложившиеся на плечи, бледная пергаментно-белая кожа, острый аккуратный носик и точеная линия скул. Она даже в нескольких слоях одежды казалось слишком худой — тонкие руки, такие же ноги, облаченные в туфли на высоком каблуке — вызывающе красном при остальном строго черном облачении охотницы.

— Тащу тебя под венец, а ты что думал? — едко отозвалась та.  
Магнус покачал головой:

— Это не смешно.

— А мне кажется — очень, — парировала Камилла, подступая ближе и проводя пальцами по его плечу. — Я ведь даже платье начала шить...

— Слава ангелу, я одумался, — резко перебил ее Магнус. — И все же, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Клэйв поручил мне проследить за подготовкой к прибытию Чаши. Убедиться, что здесь безопасно, подобрать охрану... — в ее голос вернулись плавные чарующие нотки. 

— Не хочешь занять почетный пост в карауле главного артефакта нашего народа? — она подалась вперед, прижимаясь к Магнусу всем телом.

— Я скорее яду выпью, — с трудом заставив себя оставаться на месте, ответил тот.

— Залпом, — согласно кивнул Саймон.

— Фи, Саймон, — показушно сморщила носик Камилла. — С этим страстным любителем мужского тыла все ясно. Но от тебя не ожидала.

— Все никак не можешь смириться, да? — вдруг понял Магнус.

Красноречиво изменившееся лицо было лучшим ответом, но та все-таки подняла на него взгляд:

— С тем, что меня променяли на беспорядочный трах с нижнемирцами? Да, меня это немного злит, — она вздохнула. — Но я — дура. Будь мы женаты, мы бы убили друг друга через месяц.

— Сомневаюсь, что я выдержал бы месяц, — покачал головой Магнус.  
Камилла засмеялась:

— Ты и твое остроумие. Я скучала по этому. Собираюсь насладиться им в полной мере, пока я здесь, — она развернулась и, помахав рукой, исчезла за поворотом. — Увидимся!

— Вот ведьма, — спустя мгновение неловкой тишины выдохнул Саймон.

— С языка снял.

Чайник только-только закипел — Алек залил заранее подготовленную смесь трав и теперь жадно дышал разлившимся в воздухе ароматом корицы и яблока. Из приятного, почти магического забытья его вытащил громкий звон телефона, оповещающего о входящем звонке. 

Нахмурившись при виде незнакомого номера, Алек ответил на вызов:

— Да?

— Александр? — донесся до него звонкий тягучий голос. — Это Магнус.

Приятный тембр с переливчатыми нотками тут же проассоциировался с лукавым взглядом и притягательной улыбкой.

— Да, я слушаю.

— Вы просили доставить вам материалы. Если сейчас удобно... — смущение этого весьма уверенного в себе нефилима должно было показаться странным, но Алеку абсурдно нравилось.

— Да, конечно, только не в клуб, — быстро ответил он. — Я скину вам...

— Тебе, — быстро перебил его Магнус.

— Тебе, — покорно повторил Алек, — адрес прямо сейчас.

— Отлично, тогда до встречи!

— Конечно, — отозвался Алек, прежде чем отключиться. 

Когда сообщение с адресом его квартиры уже отправилось адресату, Алек замер, размышляя над причинами своего поступка. Куда логичнее было договориться о встрече в клубе или где-нибудь на стороне, а не тащить малознакомого нефилима на свою территорию. Но ему почему-то хотелось увидеть, как Магнус поведет себя в более непринужденной и личной обстановке, так что приглашение к себе показалось логичным, хотя именно логики в нем было как никогда мало.

— Мяу! — раздался требовательный призыв.

Черч сидел у самых его ног, преданно заглядывая замечтавшемуся хозяину в глаза.

— Что? — Алек бросил быстрый взгляд на миски, заполненные молоком и специальным кормом. — Еда на месте.

— М-р-р, мяу! — настойчиво повторил кот, плавно подступая ближе. Уткнувшись носом в босые ноги Алека, он потерся о ступни, а затем уперся передними лапами в штанину, будто намереваясь запрыгнуть на него, точно на диван.

— Ох, Черч! — покачал головой Алек, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять любимца. Стоило тому оказаться на руках, как по квартире разнеслось довольное урчание. — Если в твоем поведении есть закономерность, ты должен мне сказать.

— Мур-р-р...

Стук раздался внезапно, но кот даже не думал покидать столь тяжко доставшееся ему местечко, так что Алек взмахнул рукой, отворяя входную дверь магией. Оказавшийся за нею Магнус ненадолго застыл с откровенным удивлением, рассматривая массивную тушку Черча, довольно мурчавшего на почесывания за ухом, но потом перевел взгляд на Алека, мгновенно утратив интерес к благородному представителю семейства кошачьих.

— Привет, — просто поздоровался он. — Я был уже в пути, когда позвонил, так что...

— Я понял, — кивнул Алек. — Проходи, — он указал на небольшой столик, где уже успел расположить все необходимое для поисковой сети, — можешь положить все сюда.

— Отлично, — отозвался Магнус, выкладывая из карманов элегантного пиджака флаконы с кровью и пакеты с другими частями погибших. — Надеюсь, этого достаточно.

Алек окинул взглядом ингредиенты:

— Да, вполне, — он вновь посмотрел на Магнуса, сделав вид, что не заметил его пристального разглядывания. — Чаю?

— Не откажусь, — тут же ответил тот, проходя следом за Алеком в маленькую кухню. 

— И как зовут это невероятное создание?

— Этого тирана зовут Черч, — усмехнулся Алек, осторожно опуская кота на пол.   
— Только осторожно. Он крайне злопамятен и весьма избирателен по отношению к тем, кого допускает к своей шкуре.

— О! Особа царских кровей, значит, — Магнус опустился на корточки, протягивая руку к злобно смотрящему на него Черчу. — В Институте есть кот, который обожает спать на моих вещах и гадить — во все остальные. Официального имени у него нет, но я зову его Председатель Мяо.

— Председатель? — не сдержал смешка Алек, смешивая для нефилима особый чай.

— Вот он действительно деспот и сатрап, а Черч... — голос Магнуса плавно изменился, разом обогатившись за счет томных мурлыкающих ноток, — просто проверяет твоих гостей на прочность. Да, Черч?

Когда Алек повернулся, намереваясь протянуть Магнусу готовую чашку с дымящимся напитком, то с удивлением обнаружил растянувшегося на полу Черча, с урчанием подставившего Магнусу живот. Пальцы охотника ласково скользили по шерсти, почесывали кота под подбородком, проходились по ушам и возвращались обратно.

— Он себя раньше так никогда не вел, — осторожно заметил Алек. 

— Правда? Странно, — отозвался Магнус, поднимаясь на ноги. — Могу я? — он указал на раковину. — Не хотелось бы почувствовать в великолепном чае кошачью шерсть.

— Конечно, — кивнул Алек и вновь протянул тому чашку, как только Магнус вытер руки.

— Спасибо. Я просто нравлюсь котам. Понятия не имею, почему, — весело пожал плечами охотник.

— Думаю, я могу их понять, — тихо прошептал Алек, берясь за свою чашку, и тут же смущенно отвернулся, заметив торжество, сверкнувшее в светлых глазах.

Старая церковь по-прежнему полнилась тишиной... и трупами. Они разлагались, разнося вокруг запах гниющей плоти и привлекая крыс. Оголодавшие грызуны расправлялись с неожиданно богатой пищей с быстротой пираньи: обгладывали пальцы, выедали глаза, растаскивали на мелкие кусочки органы и стачивали зубы о твердые человеческие кости.  
Любой другой поспешил бы избавиться от столь очевидных улик как тела, которых тут было не меньше сотни, но не рыжеволосая девушка, со скукой и лишь тенью любопытства наблюдающая за пиршеством крыс.

— Я думал, ты собиралась от них избавиться, — вместо приветствия сказал ее союзник, выходя из тени. — Эта вонь чувствуется за милю.

— Я передумала, — просто отозвалась та, даже не повернувшись. — Что с Чашей?

— От того, как часто ты меня об этом спрашиваешь, быстрее достать ее не получится, — раздраженно прошипел молодой мужчина, откидывая с глаз светлую челку. — Если я ее заберу — пути назад не будет. Мне нужно быть уверенным, что Клэйв не сможет меня достать.

— Нужно ускориться, — невозмутимо проговорила девушка, наконец бросив на него короткий взгляд. — Скоро Чаша Смерти прибудет в Нью-Йорк. Второго шанса у нас не будет.

— Все получится, — уверенно отозвался он. — Особенно если ты позаботишься о магах, как и должна была. Информация о смертях встревожила Инквизитора. 

— Я сделаю то, что нужно, — резко повысила голос девушка, утратив безразличную маску. — Не беспокойся.

На какое-то время на чердаке церкви вновь воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим попискиванием грызунов, дерущихся из-за добычи.

— Это завораживает, правда? — вдруг произнесла девушка, возбужденно сверкнув глазами.

Мужчина фыркнул:

— Смерть всегда тебя возбуждала.


	7. Chapter 7

У него были необыкновенные руки. Длинные, сильные пальцы, аккуратные ногти неправильной треугольной формы — видимо, метка мага, — и мелкие, еле заметные белые рубчики шрамов, пересекавшие костяшки и украшавшие нежную кожу ладоней. Магнус то и дело ловил себя на разглядывании тонких запястий и зудящем желании пересчитать мелкие дефекты, разрушавшие идеальность этой части тела. Алек не делал ничего лишнего, не бормотал под нос — он творил магию абсолютно бесшумно, короткими взмахами или же ненавязчивыми движениями пальцев — легко и непринужденно, будто дышал. Но Магнус знал сколько силы на самом деле нужно вложить в эту ненавязчивость и непринужденность, и то, что маг колдовал уже более четверти часа почти без перерыва и не выказал ни малейшего признака утомления...

Пугала ли эта сила? Безусловно. Восхищала ли? Несомненно.

После очередного плавного движения рук, сопровождаемого покачиванием бедер, Магнус почувствовал знакомое тепло, появляющееся внизу живота и эхом отдающее в пах.

И на мгновение ему стало почти стыдно, что еще более невероятно, ведь распрощавшись с невинностью в весьма раннем возрасте, он, казалось, утратил всякий намек на это чувство.

— Все в порядке? У тебя странное выражение лица? — на мгновение отвлекся от ворожбы Алек.

— Да-да, все в порядке, — тут же ответил Магнус, как можно незаметнее одергивая полы пиджака. — Эм, можно вопрос?

— Конечно, — спокойно разрешил Алек, внимательно следя, как под действием заклинания изменяется цвет зелья. 

— Только не пойми меня неправильно, это просто любопытство, — тут же предупредил Магнус, — но почему я никогда не видел тебя в «Пандемониуме»? Я, можно сказать, завсегдатай, бываю на всех вечеринках, знаком со всеми барменами и большим числом постоянных клиентов, но никогда не видел тебя в зале, а ведь это твой клуб.

— Я не спускаюсь в зал, как правило, — чуть погодя ответил Алек. — Обычно сижу в своем кабинете или VIP-ложе, если намереваюсь с кем-то встретиться. Я не очень люблю подобные развлечения, если честно.

— Тогда зачем открывать клуб? — не понял Магнус. — Это ведь здорово! Все эти люди и не-люди, одержимые единым порывом, разве это не привлекает?

— Такое место, вроде клуба, необходимо, — выполняя ряд магических пасов пояснил Алек. — Это позволяет мне быть ближе к событиям, быстрее узнавать о происходящем в Нижнем мире, чем если бы я просто принимал заказы на дому. К тому же это неплохое вложение денег.

— Я все равно не понимаю, — покачал головой Магнус. — Ты понимаешь, что если бы ты один раз спустился со своего Олимпа, мы бы познакомились раньше?

Алек замер, удивленный внезапным предположением нефилима, и тихо пробормотал:

— Я не думал об этом в таком ключе.

Довольный реакцией мага, Магнус улыбнулся.

— Еще долго?

— Нет, — быстро взял себя в руки Алек, добавляя в чашу три капли странной жидкости под названием «Экстракт Девичьих слез», а затем помешивая получившуюся бледно-зеленую субстанцию по часовой стрелке. — Теперь зелье должно настояться примерно два часа, прежде чем я смогу использовать его для поисковой сети. 

— О, — просто выдохнул Магнус, вдруг осознав, что у него нет причины задержаться рядом с Алеком на этот период времени. — Ясно, что ж... тогда я пойду.

Он поднялся с диванчика, сидя на котором наблюдал за Алеком, и направился ко входной двери. Вид у Алека был растерянный, будто он не знал, что сказать, а Магнус, наплевав на тоненький голосок внутри, пытавшийся заставить его перестать навязывать свое общество, резко развернулся, так и не дойдя до выхода.

— Александр, а что ты скажешь, если я приглашу тебя на чашечку чая? — не сразу совладал с голосом Магнус. — Я знаю одно хорошее кафе в паре кварталов отсюда. Насчет качества чая я, конечно, не очень уверен, но там подают отличную выпечку, что скажешь?

Удивление, смешанное со смущением и растерянностью, отлично читалось на лице Алека:

— Я подумаю.

Магнус, несколько разочарованный неопределенным ответом, кивнул и вновь направился  
к выходу.

— Магнус! — окликнул его Алек мгновение спустя. — Как насчет проверить это кафе прямо сейчас?

— С удовольствием! — тут же воскликнул Магнус, давя в себе неуместное желание рассмеяться от облегчения.

— Только предупреждаю, — Алек подхватил темную кожаную куртку с вешалки, — в отношении чая я — настоящий критик.

— Неужели? Люблю вызовы, — игриво отозвался Магнус.

Это было приятно: посидеть где-то с человеком, которому все равно, как он выглядит, как себя ведет и что говорит. Магнус оказался на удивление приятным собеседником, пускай и стремился заполнять редкие паузы своей болтовней, а речь его поражала изобилием многослойных оборотов и странных сравнений. С ним было легко. Даже слишком, наверно. Только присев за столик в кафе, которое действительно оказалось приятным местом — с деревянными столами, резьбой в качестве украшений, мягкими подушками и глупыми статуэтками гномов, которые, видимо, должны были придать месту веселый ирландский дух, — они принялись наперебой спорить о сортах чая, которых в меню оказалось более двух десятков. В пылу обсуждения Алека почему-то совсем не удивили обширные знания Магнуса о чае и методах его заготовки (как позднее оказалось, нефилим питал странную слабость к Индонезии и Таиланду, где в этом знали толк), он просто наслаждался приятной компанией. Спустя одну выпитую чашку Алек вдруг обнаружил, что спокойно и без всякого принуждения со стороны рассказал о времени, проведенном в Индии, а потом с интересом слушал, как Магнус в своей манере — размахивая руками и наполняя рассказ многочисленными подробностями — поведал о своей первой самостоятельной охоте, в ходе которой умудрился свалиться в гнездо премерзких низших демонов.

Рядом с Магнусом все было не таким. В разговоре с кем-то другим упоминание охоты или иной деятельности охотников сказалось бы на Алеке не лучшим образом. Да и кто бы его обвинил, учитывая длительную историю его весьма тесного знакомства с системой правосудия Клэйва и устройством тюрем Аликанте? А пока Алек проводил время с Магнусом, боль, терзавшая его не одно десятилетие, вдруг отступила, и ему захотелось смеяться над чужими шутками, улыбаться и пытаться быть более открытым, чем он был на самом деле.

Они оставили кафе после трех чашек чая и неторопливо направились в сторону квартиры Алека, где как раз доходило до кондиции зелье, но, совершенно очевидно, ни один из них не стремился добраться туда поскорее.

Впервые за долгое время почувствовав себя уместным, Алек хотел продлить это чувство, и их свидание — а он не мог делать вид, что это не свидание, — продолжилось. Вопреки впечатлению, которое могло бы возникнуть из-за его внешнего вида, поведения и рассказов, Магнус оказался предупредительным кавалером и внимательным слушателем. И Алек не знал, что с этим делать. Конечно, это было далеко не первое его свидание, просто обычно компанию ему составляли девушки, феи, колдуньи, вампирши... в общем, представительницы прекрасной половины человечества. А принятие своего стремления к собственному полу у Алека произошло не так давно — особенно в рамках его возраста — около пяти — шести лет назад, и едва не стоило ему хорошего друга. Неудивительно, что он несколько терялся при виде полного энтузиазма и желания сблизиться с ним нефилима. Пускай и совсем непохожего на весь свой род — это делало Магнуса только привлекательнее. 

В какой-то момент Алек, пользуясь тем, что Магнус, увлеченный своим рассказом, не концентрировал на нем свое внимание, принялся пристально изучать черты его лица, и почти мгновенно потерялся, утонув в глубине теплых, искрящихся весельем глаз. Казалось, Магнус улыбается не только губами, посмотрев на которые, Алек ощутил знакомое покалывание в собственных, и глазами, но и всем телом — он буквально дышал первобытной радостью, что не могло не привлекать.

До квартиры Алека оставалось всего пара поворотов, когда Магнус вдруг замолчал на полуслове и замер, вслушиваясь в окружающий город.

— Что такое? — тут же напрягся Алек.

— Что-то не так, — прошептал Магнус, одним движением обнажая пару коротких клинков, которые скрывались под его пижонским пиджаком.

И вовремя — в следующую секунду в небольшом переулке, благодаря которому они решили срезать дорогу, разверзся настоящий ад.

Ему, конечно, не впервой было видеть демонов, — за долгие годы освоения особенностей их призыва и демонических измерений Алек видел множество из них, начиная от простейших бесов размером с человеческий ноготь до гигантских великанов, в чьей силе было сравнять с землей города и горы — но в подобной ситуации оказался впервые за долгие десятилетия. 

Демоны напали на них с нескольких сторон одновременно. Пару из них Магнус уничтожил быстрыми ударами, другого Алек сжег, воспользовавшись коротким замешательством нападавших от света ангельского клинка, но дальше все оказалось не так просто. Инстинктивно или попросту позабыв о том, что Алек вполне способен о себе позаботиться, Магнус сначала ринулся защищать его, чем вызвал у мага удивление и легкий смех. Впрочем, Магнус быстро исправил свой промах: теперь он рвался вперед, в самый центр навалившейся на них демонической оравы, оставляя после себя отрубленные конечности, сочащиеся вязким черным ихором или же трупы, медленно исчезающие после столкновения с оружием нефилима. Алек не стремился за ним — для магии нужно пространство, — но всячески пытался помочь, применяя весь свой немалый арсенал знаний. 

А знал он очень многое. Напряжение мешало удерживать гламур, и Алек сбросил его словно надоевшую маску, в следующие мгновение почувствовав, как перестроилось его тело. Зрение обострилось, стоило зрачку принять вытянутую форму, а радужке налиться ледяным голубым светом. Фаланги пальцев вытянулась, а ногти в одно мгновение приняли исконную форму чуть заостренных орлиных когтей.

Магия пела, повинуясь его желаниям. Огненные вихри закручивали черные шкуры демонов, возникая силой одной мысли, острые клинки, созданные чистой энергией, вонзались в полузвериные тела, а вокруг Алека спиралью завивался защитный кокон. Каждая клеточка его тела звенела от наслаждения, каждый дюйм его существа стонал от безграничной мощи, струившейся по сосудам. А стоило магическому возбуждению достигнуть пика — демонов, оставшихся к тому моменту живыми, Алек просто смел.

И стало тихо.

Магнус стоял всего в паре шагов от него, и Алек, хоть убейте, не мог понять, как он там оказался. Он был растрепан, взбудоражен, его пиджак распрощался с одним из рукавов, а джинсы на бедре рассекли чьи-то когти, оставив после себя три тонких царапины, уже затягивавшихся под действием Иратце. Светлые глаза блестели золотом и непривычным восхищением, какое Алек давно не видел в чужом лице. 

— Все в порядке? — тяжело дыша, спросил он.

В ответ Магнус молча кивнул, все так же не сводя с него пристального взгляда. И в этот момент Алек едва не удержался от досадного стона — гламура же нет! И Магнус видит его таким, каким Алек впервые проснулся однажды утром, едва ему исполнилось семь. Он отвернулся и уже собирался вновь навести привычный морок, скрывая свое очевидное уродство, как его руку, уже занесенную для взмаха, сжала мягкая ладонь.

— Нет! Оставь! — испуганно, точно боясь, что Алек все-таки воспользуется гламуром, воскликнул Магнус, оказавшись внезапно гораздо ближе, чем позволял себе до этого. 

— Я хочу узнать тебя настоящего.

Алек не нашел, что ответить. Его удивление стало очевидным даже слепому, а лицо Магнуса приобрело необычайно мягкое зачарованное выражение. Молчание затягивалось, длинные когти Алека впились ему в ладонь — так сильно он сжал кулаки, а стоило ему решиться заговорить — по щеке скользнули ласковые пальцы, и он вновь пораженно замер. Магнус медленно очертил контур его скул, провел линию вокруг глаз, надавил на морщинку, появившуюся между бровей, а потом вдруг остановился, переведя взгляд на губы. Алек с трудом удерживал себя на месте. Кожу покалывало от нежданной ласки, сердце неистово билось в груди, еще не успев остынуть после битвы, как внезапная нежность заставила его вновь сбиться с ритма. Одежда начала казаться тесной и жаркой, а голова кружилась, словно после бокала игристого вина.

Он хотел отпрянуть прочь, но уже не успел — губы Магнуса накрыли его.

И это было лучше любых разговоров. Слаще любых сладостей. Прекрасней самых чудесных снов, ведь это было по-настоящему. Руки Магнуса скользнули по спине, осторожно обнимая, тело прижалось к Алеку, будто ища поддержки, а губы и язык жадно исследовали глубины его рта, вынуждая того нетерпеливо стонать, стоило нефилиму оторваться, чтобы вдохнуть хотя бы глоток воздуха.

Пару часов назад Алек смущался от ощущения внезапной близости, что испытывал рядом с Магнусом. Теперь он считал, что был недостаточно близок.

Когда они все-таки смогли разомкнуть объятья, молчание не казалось странным — оно дало возможность привести мысли в порядок прежде, чем необдуманные слова смогли бы разрушить достигнутое взаимопонимание.

— Прости, — первым собрался с духом Магнус. — Я не хотел смущать тебя, просто ты такой... Я просто не смог.

— Ничего, — хрипло отозвался Алек, вновь принимая привычный облик. — Я... понимаю.  
Сдержанного восхищения в его словах было достаточно, чтобы Магнус вновь воспрял духом.

— Что ж, — он отвернулся, оглядывая еще не растворившиеся в воздухе останки демонов. — Полагаю, теперь в заклинании нет нужды, так?

— Я не уверен, — честно отозвался Алек. — Их было куда больше, чем призвали погибшие, причем некоторые, насколько я успел заметить, куда ниже по рангу.

— Значит, это еще не все, — пробормотал Магнус. — Но зачем им нападать на нас?.. Они же не могли действовать по приказу, ведь маги мертвы, так?

Алек откашлялся:

— Вообще-то, есть один хитрый договор, который позволяет передать власть над призванным демоном другому лицу в случае внезапной смерти мага, раньше такие использовали в качестве страховки, что демон не вырвется на свободу, если призывающий вдруг умрет от истощения во время ритуала, — он задумался. — Если заказчик заключал с ними подобный контракт...

— То нарушив пентаграмму, он избавлялся от посредника и вводил договор в действие, — быстро сообразил что к чему Магнус. — Хитро. И все же: почему они... — он замолчал на полуслове, широко распахнув глаза, — ты ведь вывел всех магов из города, так?

— Всех, кроме меня и... — повторил Алек, тут же понимая, к чему вел охотник, — ... Клэри.

Прежде чем Магнус успел что-либо сказать, он выхватил телефон и быстро набрал знакомый номер, про себя вознося очередную молитву Лилит.

— Да? — наконец раздался звонкий голос. — Если ты по делу, то быстрее, я тут немного занята...

— Слава Лилит, — с облегчением выдохнул Алек, услышав голос подруги. — Ты дома?

— Нет, — мигом напряглась, услышав его тон, Клэри. — Алек, в чем дело?

— Сейчас ты открываешь портал в Институт и остаешься там. На меня только что напали, не хочу подставлять тебя под удар, — быстро проговорил Алек.

— Алек... — хотела было возразить девушка.

— Я приказываю тебе, как Верховный маг, — перебил ее Алек. — Немедленно, Кларисса.

В трубке раздался тяжелый вздох:

— Хорошо.

Положив трубку, Алек повернулся к Магнусу.

— Сообщение от Саймона, — взмахнул рукой со своим телефоном тот. — Клэри только что прибыла в Институт.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Алек.

— Тебе стоит сделать то же самое, — осторожно предложил Магнус.

— Я не...

— Алек, они уже один раз напали. Кто бы ни стоял за всем этим — ты ему явно мешаешь, — Магнус не позволил тому возразить. — Я, к сожалению, не могу быть с тобой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а ты сам признал, что Институт — самое безопасное место.

Алек вздохнул, не желая признавать его правоту, хотя все его существо буквально умоляло сдаться охотнику во всех смыслах, в этом в том числе.

— Но сначала я заберу зелье, — наконец согласился он.

Довольная улыбка Магнуса с легкостью затмила бы солнце.


	8. Chapter 8

— Вот комната, где ты можешь остановиться, — Саймон взмахнул рукой, приглашая Клэри в ее будущую спальню.

Вопреки опасениям девушки все было не так уж страшно: простая кровать с деревянным каркасом, пара тумбочек по обе стороны от нее, мягкий на вид ковер с черно-белым узором и небольшой шкаф, в котором обнаружилась пара полок и пустые вешалки для одежды.

— Не самые шикарные апартаменты, конечно, но вполне сойдет, — все еще ожидая ее ответа, заметил Льюис.

— Меня выдернули из шикарного пентхауса, так что... Ты прав — сойдет, — немного погодя, отозвалась Клэри.

— Пентхаус, ммм? Тебя ждал кто-то особенный? — опустив глаза в пол, поинтересовался Саймон.

Его тон — беспокойный, будто извиняющийся — тут же заставил Клэри пожалеть о своей невольной резкости, вызванной разочарованием о прерванном вечере.

— Саймон, — она мягко позвала его и осторожно сжала руку на плече, — мы же обсудили это...

— Да нет, я согласен с тем, к чему мы пришли: наши отношения действительно не имеют того будущего, что я бы хотел для нас с тобой, и я по-прежнему твой друг, просто... — скороговоркой протараторил тот, прежде чем со вздохом признаться, — ... я — все еще твой друг, и я волнуюсь за тебя. Особенно учитывая всю эту историю с магами...

— Ты же знаешь, что я не практикую демонологию, — с улыбкой покачала головой Клэри.

— Это не мешает мне волноваться, — парировал ее высказывание Саймон. — А я, к сожалению, не могу тебя защитить.

— И мне не нужна защита, — терпеливо напомнила она.

— Отличное замечание, — донесся резкий мужской голос с легким испанским акцентом.

Обернувшись, Саймон увидел странно мрачного Рафаэля, который бесшумно, точно призрак, выступил из слабо освещенного коридора.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Сантьяго? — Саймон безуспешно попытался скрыть дрожь в голосе.

— Прослышал о маге в Институте и решил убедиться сам, — просто ответил тот, смиряя Клэри долгим откровенно неприязненным взглядом. — Значит, вы — та самая Кларисса Фрэй, известная пророчица? 

— Не уверена насчет известности, — честно призналась Клэри, с интересом рассматривая нефилима. — Но это действительно я, а вот вы...

— Рафаэль. Сантьяго, — отрывисто представился испанец, вскинув подбородок. 

— Простите, что прервал, но Льюиса ищет Люк.

— Почему не сказал сразу! — тут же вскинулся Саймон.

— Извини, не хотел прерывать твои неловкие попытки выбраться из глубокой френдзоны, — преувеличенно извиняющимся тоном отозвался Рафаэль.

— Тебя это не касается, — Саймон мгновенно напрягся, поняв, что Сантьяго достаточно долго стоял в тени, прислушиваясь к чужому разговору. — Держи свой острый нос подальше от приватных бесед, которые тебя не касаются!

Последние слова Саймон едва ли не шипел тому в лицо, подойдя к Рафаэлю почти вплотную, а затем, коротко кивнув Клэри, круто развернулся на пятках и быстро исчез в коридорах Института.

Рафаэль, застыв на месте, долго смотрел тому вслед, пока задумчивый тон Клэри не выдернул его из забытья:

— Да... Я, конечно, за свою жизнь видела кучу сцен ревности, но эта определенно самая напряженная, — в тоне ее голоса отчетливо слышалась издевка.

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — глухо отозвался Сантьяго.

— Хочешь совет от того, кто немного пожил? — откровенно наслаждаясь ситуацией, поинтересовалась Клэри, со вздохом присев на кровать.

— Не хочу, — все так же монотонно ответил Рафаэль, но с места, тем не менее, не сдвинулся.

— В следующий раз, когда будешь разговаривать с тем, кто тебе нравится, постарайся не делать поспешных выводов, — наплевав на его желания, проговорила Клэри, а когда тот изумленно посмотрел на нее, добавила, — а теперь пошел вон из моей комнаты.

— Ты когда-нибудь был в Институте? — полюбопытствовал Магнус у Алека, когда помянутый Институт оказался в пределах видимости.

— Не в Нью-Йорке, — ответил тот, рассматривая треугольные шпили и цветные мозаичные витрины. — А так был, даже в нескольких. В Каире, Токио, Осло... и конечно, я хорошо знаком с Аликанте. Особенно с подвальной его частью.

— Прости, — мгновенно сообразил, что затронул не самую приятную тему, Магнус. 

— Я не должен был...

— Все нормально, — поспешил успокоить его Алек. — Это было давно.

Взгляд Магнуса, направленный на мага, был полон сомнений, но, в конце концов, тот решил, что не имеет права наседать на Алека после одного поцелуя, инициированного адреналином. По крайней мере, он попытался себя в этом убедить.

— Идем, — он распахнул перед Алеком двери. — Я тебе все покажу.

— Должен признать, — Алек с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, — это не перестает потрясать, — он кивнул на снующих нефилимов, похожих на большой улей. 

— Тут всегда так оживленно?

— А, это, — Магнус скривился, — нет, временные меры. Клэйв прислал подкрепление в связи с перевозом Чаши Смерти.

— Я слышал об этом.

— Что? Откуда? Я сам узнал только недавно! — резко воскликнул изумленный Магнус, что в купе с разорванной демонами одеждой и взъерошенным видом только придавало ему очарования.

— Ты же не думал, что ты — единственный нефилим, контактирующий с Нижним миром? — откровенно усмехнулся Алек. — У нас новости разносятся быстро, сродни пожару. 

Мы можем собачиться друг с другом из-за мелочных обид, но все, что касается охотников, передается от одного к другомутак быстро, как возможно. Особенно после подписания Соглашения.

— Никогда не задумывался об этом, — честно признался Магнус. — Я имею в виду над тем, как сильно происходящее у нас влияет на Нижний мир. 

— А стоило бы, — просто отозвался Алек, отводя взгляд в сторону. — О, надо же, как тесен мир... — последние слова он произнес с легко различимым сарказмом.

— В чем... Люк! — заметив приближение непосредственного начальника, Магнус резко сменил тон. — Как обстановка?

Тот подошел, не сводя напряженного взгляда с Алека, а когда остановился в паре шагов от них, все же удостоил своим вниманием и Магнуса:

— На вас напали? — он кивнул на очевидно пострадавшую одежду нефилима.

— Я же доложил, — вместо простого «да» заметил Магнус. — Ответ очевиден.  
Люк предпочел никак не реагировать на его выпад и вновь посмотрел на Алека:

— Мистер Лайт.

— Охотник Греймарк, — прохладно отозвался тот. — Приятно встретить знакомое лицо в незнакомом месте.

— Саймон устроил мисс Фрэй в гостевых комнатах на втором этаже, — все еще смотря на Алека, сообщил Люк. — Магнус, после того как проводишь мистера Лайта до его покоев, сразу ко мне. Будет лучше, если леди Сил узнает о том, что в Институте гостят маги, как можно позже. 

— Спасибо, Люк, — благодарно кивнул Магнус, тут же предлагая Алеку следовать за ним. — Идем.

Он вел Алека отдаленными коридорами, стараясь избегать больших скоплений охотников, среди которых — в этом Магнус ни на минуту не сомневался — наверняка нашелся смельчак, надеющийся продвинуться вверх по карьерной лестнице за счет связей леди Сил, которая никогда не стеснялась использовать доносчиков к собственной выгоде. Алек молчаливо следовал за ним, с интересом рассматривая детали интерьера, иногда аккуратно касаясь стен самыми кончиками пальцев, будто очерчивая невидимый узор. 

Когда до гостевых комнат оставалась всего пара поворотов, Магнус уже поверил было в успех, но как оказалось, рано. Леди Сил с царственной осанкой медленно выступила из-за угла с противоположного конца коридора и, не скрывая своего ликования, замерла напротив Магнуса, инстинктивно прикрывшего собой Алека.

— Я знала, что это только вопрос времени, — глубокомысленно заметила она. — Знала, что мне не нужно ничего делать, ведь ты сам загонишь себя в яму, из которой не сможешь выбраться, мне надо было просто подождать. И вот, — она развела руками, — мы здесь. Хоть в этом ты не разочаровал меня, Магнус.

— Не люблю опаздывать, особенно когда девушка ждет, — тщательно скрывая свое раздражение, отозвался тот. — Впрочем, это явно не тот случай.

Леди Сил елейно улыбнулась:

— Должна признать, в чувстве юмора тебе не откажешь. Не то что в чувстве собственного достоинства, — она окинула Алека презрительным взглядом. — Путаться с этим...

— Вы говорите о Верховном маге Бруклина, миледи, — твердо заявил Магнус, — я бы, на вашем месте, выбирал выражения получше.

— Ты никогда не будешь на моем месте, — змеей прошипела та, уже не пытаясь казаться дружелюбной. — Ты собственными руками уничтожил даже возможность стать кем-то действительно значимым. Ты — ничто, Магнус. Грязь, пыль, мусор под моими ногами, — она хмыкнула. — Хотя что еще ожидать от ублюдка?

— Осторожнее, мадам, — Алек решил вмешаться, заметив, что Магнус вдруг утратил былой пыл. — В приличном обществе вас бы уже попросили вымыть ваш рот с мылом, прежде чем что-либо сказать.

— А мы не в приличном обществе, — невозмутимо продолжила леди Сил. — Здесь только я, нефилим, который в очередной раз нарушил субординацию и будет за это жестоко наказан, и демоническая полукровка, не имеющая никаких прав.

Алек медленно обошел Магнуса и замер перед женщиной. На таком расстоянии стала бросаться в глаза их разница в росте: Александр возвышался над леди Сил на добрую голову, если не больше, что вынуждало надменную женщину задирать подбородок в попытке вернуть мгновенно утраченной превосходство.

— Может быть я и полукровка, — тихо отозвался Алек, — но легко могу вас уничтожить. Нет, не физически, это слишком... грязно, — заметив, как та открыла рот для очередной тирады, он резко повысил голос. — Нет, несмотря на несмолкающие разногласия, мне достаточно одного письма, одной просьбы, одной фразы, чтобы уничтожить вас, миледи Сил, — спокойный и уверенный тон Алека производил невероятный эффект — та даже не пыталась что-либо сказать, полностью завороженная тирадой мага. — Я, кстати, весьма о вас наслышан — такая головокружительная карьера. Слышал, вы, вроде, удачно вышли замуж? Странно, что не сменили фамилию. Или вы чего-то боитесь?..

Повисла неловкая пауза, которую леди Сил все-таки разрушила, молчаливо признав за собой поражение в этой словесной баталии:

— Поговорим, когда ваш защитник уберется из моего Института, охотник Бейн.  
Магнус, до сего момента не сводивший взгляда с Александра, тут же ответил:

— Всенепременно.

Хотя абсурдно было думать о том, что Магнус приведет его в какие-нибудь катакомбы, Алек все равно облегченно выдохнул, оказавшись в предназначенной для него гостевой комнате. Простой интерьер без изысков, но при этом максимально комфортный, тут же заслужил его одобрение. Магнус после стычки с главой Института вел себя непривычно тихо и отстраненно, держался на расстоянии, а проводив Алека к месту, попросту сбежал, коротко попрощавшись. Тогда Алек не придал этому значения, списав поведение Магнуса на простое смущение, однако когда спустя три дня тот по-прежнему избегал оставаться с ним наедине, ему пришлось переоценить произошедшее.

Нет, поведению Магнуса можно было найти множество оправданий: весь Институт гудел словно разбуженный посреди зимы улей - нефилимы очертя голову носились по коридору, приводя все в порядок перед внезапно свалившимся на их головы Посвящением. Да и у самого Алека хватало забот - зелье, которое обещало им значительный прорыв в расследовании, оказалось слишком неустойчивым, из-за чего ему пришлось повторить процесс с некоторыми дополнениями (в частности использовать волчьи клыки, а не когти, что увеличило время настаивания до нескольких суток). Однако все это - лишь отговорки, и настоящая причина, по которой Магнус целеустремленно его избегал, явно была в чем-то другом.

В осуждении и презрении, активно демонстрируемом леди Квин Сил, не было ничего нового или удивительного. Во все времена, даже на заре Сумеречных охотников как расы, находились как толерантные к нечисти, так и истовые фанатики, которых трясло от одного вида тех, кто хоть немного не подходил под лекало стандартного примитивного. К сторонникам мира с Нижним миром нефилимы тоже относились по-разному: кто-то снисходительно, кто-то равнодушно, а кто-то считал, что их нужно сжечь на костре вместе с прочей демонской братией. За долгую жизнь Алек успел столкнуться со всеми вариантами, так что поначалу не увидел в происходящем с Магнусом ничего особенного. Однако задумавшись о причинах, побудивших Бейна избегать Алека несмотря на притяжение, возникшее между ними за столь короткий срок и которое даже сам Алек не рискнул бы отрицать, маг обнаружил определенную логику в его поведении.  
Фамилия «Бейн», как Алек успел выяснить у дружка Клэри, была достаточно древней и принадлежала к одному из первых родов нефилимов. По злому року судьбы или по закону кармы, но в каждом поколении этой семейки находились то смутьяны, то революционеры, то радикалы, стремившиеся перекроить или изменить маленькое и весьма консервативное общество охотников. В большинстве случаев — неудачно. Несмотря на это, часто смута, начатая одним из представителей этого рода, приводила к серьезным внутренним конфликтам нефилимов, кровавым стычкам с Нижним миром или иной напасти. В общем, Бейны были костью, основательно застрявшей в горле Клэйва. Впрочем, исходя из того, что Алеку известно о последнем представителе фамилии — ею и остались. 

Мать Магнуса была из тех женщин, что меняют мир. Она боролась за права нижнемирцев весьма непопулярное для этого время (восьмидесятые были паршивым десятилетием во всех смыслах), и нефилимы обошлись с ней весьма жестоко. 

Ни Саймон, ни Катарина, ни Рагнор — никто из ближайшего круга общения Магнуса, как  
вскоре понял Алек, не имели ни малейшего понятии о том, кем был отец их друга. А вот Магнус, как и леди Сил, и большая часть Клэйва, несомненно знали, что его мать — смутьянку и возмутительницу спокойствия — изнасиловали. И она забеременела. И даже пыталась воспитывать сына... пока не покончила с собой. История, конечно, темная и оставляет после себя немало вопросов, но главное в ней — причины. 

Магнус рос с осознанием того, что является грязным свидетельством насилия, на которое способны нефилимы (тут происхождение Магнуса не оставляло разночтений). И похоже, на определенном этапе своей жизни он все-таки узнал имя своего отца, однако никакой теплоты в их отношениях не было, скорее наоборот, добавило причин для ненависти и самобичевания. Алек припомнил, что в какой-то момент их разговора Магнус говорил о раннем осознании себя как бисексуала, — небывалое событие для ребенка, выросшего в среде застрявших в средневековье гомофобов. А его толерантность и свобода нравов довершили дело. 

Охотники — солдаты. Этакая армия добра, бесконечно сражающаяся со злом, и, как и всякая консервативная силовая структура, не принимает тех, кто выделяется из толпы.

А Магнус не просто выделялся, он сиял, будто только что рожденная сверхновая. Конечно, Нижний мир принял его с распростертыми объятиями — ведь он был полон жизни, незамутненной чистой энергии, которая, казалось, билась фонтаном в каждом его движении. Бессмертные — а треть нижнемирцев именно такие — всегда были готовы принять таких людей, в попытке сбежать от холода и мертвенного равнодушия, рано или поздно охватывавших каждого из них. Алек — не исключение.

Так мог ли Магнус решить, что нечто из череды оскорблений, озвученных леди Сил, могло заставить Алека подумать, что хрупкое и нежное чувство, успевшее зародиться из неловких слов, плоских шуток и коротких касаний, не стоит того, чтобы оказаться втянутым в очередные морально-этические войны? Мог. И скорее всего, решил.

Был ли он прав? Готов ли Алек рискнуть только-только обретенным спокойствием? Готов ли оказаться под прицелом моралистов-нефилимов? Готов ли помочь Магнусу преодолеть всеобщее неприятие? Готов ли... быть счастливым?

У него есть шанс это выяснить.

Распахнув дверь, Магнус замер, увидев вместо Рагнора — единственного, кто не смущался зайти в его спальню даже во время очередного секс-марафона, — Алека. Маг выглядел встревоженным — глаза беспокойно метались, щеки еле заметно алели, а пальцы сцепились в замок за спиной.

— Александр? — удивился Магнус. 

— Магнус, — улыбка тронула бледно-розовые губы, — я могу войти?

— Конечно, — Магнус на мгновение замешкался, прежде чем отойти в сторону. 

— Проходи.

Спальня, видимо, отражала внутреннее состояние своего владельца: тусклое свечение ламп дополнял мягкий огонь десятка свечей на высоких подсвечниках, беспорядочно расставленных по комнате; дверцы стенного шкафа были распахнуты, а на полу перед ним обнаружилась сваленная в кучу одежда; у противоположной входу стены громадой высилось трюмо с тройным зеркалом, на котором стройными рядами выстроились шкатулки и изящные флаконы. Единственным островком аккуратности в результате оказалась большая кровать с балдахином, заправленная красным шелковым бельем. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Почти уверен, что да, — неловко ответил Алек, остановившись в центре комнаты.

— Прости, я не понимаю, — честно признался Магнус, взмахнув широкими рукавами своей длинной рубашки восточного кроя.

Алек только сейчас заметил его домашний, но по-прежнему элегантный вид: мягкие брюки, босые ноги и ярко-синий цвет рубашки, делавший глаза нефилима еще ярче.

— Почему ты меня избегаешь?

Магнус запустил руки во влажные после душа волосы.

— Я не был уверен, что ты этого хочешь, — просто отозвался он после неловкого молчания. — Того, что происходило между нами. В смысле, я помню, как ты обходил стороной вопросы об отношениях и...

— Это из-за того, что наговорила леди Сил? — уточнил Алек, а после короткого кивка продолжил. — Ты же понимаешь, что это глупо? Что, по-твоему, из ее слов должно было меня оттолкнуть? Слово «ублюдок»?

— Не в этом дело, — покачал головой Магнус. — Она поливала меня грязью в твоем присутствии, а я даже не мог пошевелиться. Я будто онемел. Столько раз сталкивался с презрением окружающих, в том числе и ее, и всегда был готов дать отпор, но в этот раз... меня будто замкнуло, — он прошелся по комнате. — Я устал, Александр. Мне едва стукнуло двадцать, а я уже устал. Моя мать покончила жизнь самоубийством, отец — самовлюбленный козел, меняющий женщин как перчатки, а мачеха — ярая карьеристка, мечтающая получить мою прожаренную голову на блюде, ведь я порочу ее представление об идеальной семье Сумеречных охотников. У меня есть друзья, которые слишком тактичны, чтобы спросить меня об этом, и ворох безликих любовников, которых больше интересует содержимое моих штанов, чем чужие проблемы. А если устал я, — он посмотрел Алеку в лицо, — что говорить о тебе, бессмертном маге? Сколько подобных историй ты видел?

— С избытком, — признал Алек. — Но ты ошибся.

— Разве? — горько усмехнулся Магнус.

Алек шагнул ближе и взял в руки его ладонь, принявшись неторопливо ласкать длинные пальцы, увенчанные тяжелыми перстнями. 

— Сначала я не понял, почему ты стал меня избегать, — начал он издалека. — А когда понял, задался теми же вопросами, что и ты. Готов ли я отказаться от того, что происходит между нами? Готов ли еще не раз столкнуться с ненавистью нефилимов? Готов ли рискнуть?.. — Алек посмотрел Магнусу в глаза, тут же утонув в золотистой радужке, блестевшей в свете свечей. — Ты не поверишь, но для меня это впервые. 

— Впервые? — изумленно повторил Магнус, еле шевеля губами.

— Я... никогда не встречался с парнями, — заставил себя признаться Алек. Он отошел к окну и на мгновение замер, уставившись во двор отстраненным взглядом. — В смысле… я никогда особо не нуждался в ком-либо. И то, что я чувствую в твоем присутствии... — он тщательно подбирал слова. — В голове пустеет. Дыхание сбивается. А сердце... — он положил руку Магнуса себе на грудь, — ... колотится, грозя вырваться наружу.  
Понимаешь?

— Я понимаю, — с тихим вздохом отозвался Магнус, вынуждая того повернуться к нему  
лицом. Его руки тут же зажали ткань рубашки Алека в ладонях. 

— Я готов рискнуть, — прошептал Алек, положив руки Магнусу на плечи, — если ты тоже готов.

Вместо ответа тот положил руку ему на шею и, привстав на цыпочки, робко коснулся губ поцелуем. Алек тут же ответил: обхватил его, притягивая в теплые объятья, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь легким сладким привкусом на чужих губах, и застонал, почувствовав жар прижавшегося к нему Магнуса. Один поцелуй плавно перетекал в другой, прикосновения становились все требовательней, резче, тверже, а короткие вздохи перемежались стонами.

Когда Магнус почувствовал руки Алека, настойчиво скользнувшие под легкий шелк рубашки, он тут же разорвал поцелуй, отклонившись, но не выпутавшись из нежной хватки мага.

— Подожди, Александр, подожди! — воскликнул он, когда Алек вновь потянулся к его губам. — Нам не стоит этого делать.

— Что? — не сразу сообразил, о чем он говорит, Алек. — Почему?

— Для меня это тоже впервые в какой-то степени, и я хочу сделать все правильно, — Магнус положил руки на его грудь, жадно ловя кончиками пальцев резкие удары сердца. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что со мной может быть только так. 

— Ты боишься? — вдруг спросил Алек с легко заметной нежностью в голосе.

— Да, не хочу ошибиться. Я готов подождать столько, сколько тебе нужно, — Магнус ласково скользнул ладонями по его торсу, остановив руки в непосредственной близости от края его джинс.

— Я понимаю, — Алек медленно отстранился. На секунду его вновь сотрясла липкая волна страха, что это все, конец, и ему вновь придется справляться с чувствами, которые разрывают его на части, одному без поддержки и взаимности, но бездумная тревога почти сразу отступила, стоило ему вновь посмотреть в светящиеся теплом глаза нефилима. — Спасибо.

Решив, что его дальнейшее присутствие нежелательно, Алек двинулся в сторону двери, но не успел сделать и шага, как Магнус ухватил его за руку, нежно огладив кончики пальцев.

— Куда ты?

— Если мы решили не торопиться, думаю, мне стоит вернуться к себе в комнату, — осторожно предположил Алек, подбирая слова.

С лица Магнуса не сходила щемяще нежная, но немного грустная улыбка, заставившая сердце Алека, только-только вернувшееся к размеренному ритму, снова тревожно  
забиться.

— Ты… — Магнус вдруг замолчал, а затем торопливо продолжил, выпустив ладонь Алека и принявшись размахивать руками, точно ветряная мельница жерновами, — … можешь остаться здесь. Если захочешь, конечно, я не настаиваю, ты можешь переночевать на кровати, а я постелю себе на полу…

— Магнус, Магнус! — Алек успокаивающе сжал его плечи. — Я хочу остаться! Я хочу!  
Его ответ подействовал, точно одно из французских заклинаний — Магнус тут же успокоился, напряженный лоб разгладился, а на лицо вернулась умиротворенная улыбка.

— О. Хорошо. Тогда, — он указал рукой на кровать, — пойдем?

Следующие пять минут можно было бы смело записать в самые неловкие пять минут, пережитые Алеком за всю его весьма насыщенную жизнь. Они сталкивались руками и ногами, пока пытались разобраться, кто с какой стороны ляжет, с лиц не сходили мечтательные улыбки, но, столкнувшись взглядами, каждый из них стыдливо отводил глаза. Наконец оказавшись в горизонтальном положении, они легли лицом друг к другу. И хотя Алеку было странно лежать на шелковых простынях в джинсах и рубашке, последние остатки смущения и неловкости исчезли, стоило Магнусу податься вперед, чтобы прижаться к его губам томяще нежным поцелуем.

Постепенно поцелуй стал более откровенным: простое столкновение губ переросло в борьбу языков, руки скользили по телам друг друга, забираясь под одежду, обжигая, лаская и порождая короткие фейерверки удовольствия, искрами рассыпавшиеся под кожей. Один поцелуй превратился в два, три, а после — в десяток мелких столкновений, разорванных лишь короткими вздохами. Затем веки начали тяжелеть, руки налились тяжестью, а тепло ладоней, медленно ласкавших грудь, скорее успокаивало, чем возбуждало.

Прежде чем окончательно забыться, провалившись в сон, Алек стиснул пальцы Магнуса в ладони и не выпускал их до самого утра.


	9. Chapter 9

На импровизированный общий сбор следующим утром Магнус и Алек шли, держась за руки. Легкая улыбка, поселившаяся на лице Алека с самого пробуждения, не покидала его, стоило им сплести пальцы, несмотря на злобные взгляды встреченных по пути охотников. Стоило им подойти к столу, возле которого уже стояли, что-то обсуждая, Катарина и Рагнор, с нескрываемым весельем наблюдавшие за не прекращавшими перебранку Саймоном и Рафаэлем, и Клэри, невозмутимо что-то рисовавшая во взятом взаймы блокноте, взгляды присутствующих мгновенно устремились на их сцепленные руки. Подумав, что Магнусу будет неловко под прицелом чужих глаз, Алек попытался высвободить ладонь, но хватка нефилима лишь усилилась.

— Да, мы вместе, нет, это вас не касается, и нет, Катарина, в этот раз подробностей не будет, — вместо приветствия быстро отрапортовал Магнус, приметив, как та подобралась, точно ищейка. — А теперь к делу.

— Подробностей точно не будет? — все-таки уточнил Рагнор, мягко улыбнувшись парабатаю, явственно ощущая исходящее от того счастье.

— Не-а, не дождетесь, — подтвердил тот, коротко стискивая ладонь Алека.

— Ладно, уговорил, тогда только по делу, — выдохнул Рафаэль, тут же вновь впиваясь в Саймона, замершего по другую сторону стола, сложив руки.

— Заклинание готово, — сообщил Алек, свободной рукой вытаскивая флакон с драгоценным зельем и выливая его на разложенную карту прежде, чем Катарина успела возразить.

Пробормотав под нос замысловатое заклинание на древнегреческом, он сделал пару быстрых пассов, и зелье быстро выцвело, будто впитавшись в карту. Затем на бледном пергаменте проступили яркие светящиеся точки, которые еле заметно двигались.

— Прошу. Вот демоны, которых призвали погибшие, — Алек повел рукой.

Остальные тут же склонились над картой: Катарина быстро проговаривала координаты, Саймон также ловко вбивал их в свой компьютер.

— Их больше, чем жертв, — вскоре заметил Рагнор. — Особенно, если часть из них погибла при нападении на вас, — он бросил быстрый взгляд на Магнуса и Алека.

— Это подтверждает теорию о том, что они призывали больше демонов, чем было кругов призыва, — невозмутимо отозвался Магнус. — Есть закономерность?

— Видимой — нет, — ответил Рафаэль, прочерчивая пальцем линии от одного мерцания к другому.

— Статистической — тоже, однако... — Саймон переводил глаза со своего компьютера на стол и обратно, — ... вот здесь, — он ткнул в пару скоплений, отображавшихся на карте,   
— отмечается явная... скученность. И судя по траектории остальных — они также сбиваются в группы.

— Демоны так не делают, — тут же озвучила появившуюся у всех мысль Катарина.

— Не свободные демоны, это точно, — согласился Рафаэль.

— Они подчиняются воле заказчика, — кивнул Алек, все-таки освободив руку из цепкого   
захвата.

— Только кто он? — нахмурился Магнус. — Держать под контролем столько демонов... Другой маг?

— Я никогда не встречал кого-то, способного управлять такой мощью, — задумчиво отозвался Алек. — На пике силы, после пары жертвоприношений, впитав энергию сотни-другой амулетов, я смог бы управиться максимум с двумя десятками демонов, подобных им, — он указал на карту. — Но даже это продлилось бы не более двух-трех суток, при хорошем раскладе — до пяти дней.

— А потом? — заинтересовался Рафаэль.

— А потом умер бы от истощения, — преувеличенно спокойным тоном ответил тот. — Подобное напряжение в одиночку выдержать почти невозможно. А здесь, учитывая постоянно увеличивающееся число подконтрольных... такое под силу группе сильных магов, паре высших демонов и... — Алек вдруг замолчал на полуслове, бросив тревожный взгляд на Магнуса.

— Что? — тут же напрягся Бейн. — О чем ты подумал?

— Ангельская кровь сильнее демонической. Она более насыщена энергией.  
Повисло напряженное молчание.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — все-таки решила уточнить сказанное Катарина. — Что кто-то с ангельской кровью мог это сделать? В одиночку?

— Фэйри? — тут же предложил Рагнор.

— Нет, источник их силы — их родное измерение, — ответил вместо Алека Рафаэль, — здесь они не способны на подобную магию, не такой силы.

— К тому же им чужды магические привязки, которыми пользуются маги, — привел еще один довод Алек.

— Но если это не фэйри, кого еще с ангельской кровью ты... о, — столкнувшись с Алеком глазами, замер Саймон. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что...

— Это может быть нефилим, — закончил за него Магнус.

— Это нелепо! — воскликнул Рагнор. — Зачем одному из нас использовать демонов для чего-либо? Это противоречит Закону! Противоречит всему, чему нас учат с самого детства! Не один нефилим не пошел бы на такое!

— Я бы не был столь категоричен, — Алек отвел взгляд в сторону, — ваши собратья могут вас удивить. 

— Сама мысль об этом — кощунство! — резко бросил Рафаэль. - И если ты хочешь сказать...  
— Но это единственное логичное объяснение, — прервал зарождающуюся ссору Магнус.   
— Пока у нас нет доказательств, мы должны держать эту версию в тайне, хорошо? — Он посмотрел на каждого из присутствующих и, дождавшись согласных кивков ото всех, продолжил. — Нам нужно понять, куда они движутся, — Магнус склонился над картой. — Что это за район?

— Трущобы, — быстро ответил Саймон, просматривая сводки. — Не вижу в них ничего особенного. В основном заброшенные здания, ночлежки, многоэтажки и мелкие лавочки иммигрантов.

— Нужно в этом убедиться, — проговорил Рагнор. — Глупо полагаться на случай.

— Согласна, — кивнула Катарина.

— Тогда собираемся, — мгновенно принял решение Магнус. — Берем оружие и встречаемся у входа через десять минут...

— Никто никуда не пойдет, — Камилла подошла к ним, громко стуча каблуками.

— Это расследование тебя не касается, — как можно равнодушнее заметил Магнус.

— Нет, — согласилась она, — но меня касается все, что имеет отношение к защите Чаши. — По приказу Клэйва в мое распоряжение поступают все необходимые для охраны артефакта охотники, какие бы задачи они не выполняли на момент прибытия Чаши, — Камилла широко улыбнулась. — Так что прости, любовь моя, но все ваши вылазки отменяются на время церемонии. Ты, Рагнор, Катарина и Рафаэль будете первым кругом патруля охраны.

— Ты же привела с собой самых лучших, зачем тебе мы? — ядовито поинтересовался Магнус.

В ответ та лишь усмехнулась:

— Мы оба знаем, кто они — всего лишь протежированные выскочки, приближенные к верхушке Клэйва. Если что-то случится с Чашей, это моя голова полетит с плеч, а не их, — Катарина кокетливо улыбнулась Алеку, — а я люблю свою голову. В ней заключена немалая часть моего очарования, вы так не думаете?

— Нет, — резко ответил Алек.

— Как грубо... — она снова посмотрела на Магнуса. — Я тебя понимаю. Есть в нем что-то особенное...

— Ты все сказала? — перебила ее Катарина. — Нам здесь срочно нужно обсудить, как сильно мы тебя ненавидим.

— Что ж, не буду мешать, — приторно улыбнулась в ответ на ее выпад та. — Инструктаж через пять минут в главной зале!

Дождавшись, когда шаги Камиллы стихли вдали, Рафаэль заметил:

— А я предлагал тебе утопить ее в озере Лин.

— Все совершают ошибки, — пожал плечами Магнус.

— Итак, хм... — Алек не скрывал растерянности. — «Любовь моя?»

— Ангел, нет! — быстро понял суть вопроса Магнус, взмахнув руками. — Некоторое время назад я был настолько неразумен, что попытался быть как все и как следствие едва не сотворил невероятную глупость — чуть не женился.

На мгновение Алек замер, пытаясь осознать сказанное, — все-таки образ жениха никак не ассоциировался с Магнусом, а затем уточнил:

— На Камилле? Зачем?

— Я познакомился со своим биологическим отцом, — изо всех сил стараясь казаться   
равнодушным, ответил Магнус. — И хотел произвести впечатление. Говорю же — глупость.

По себе зная, насколько болезненной может быть тема отношений родителей и детей, Алек тут же сжал руку на его плече.

— Это не глупо.

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — тут же повеселел Магнус и, потянувшись, коротко поцеловал его. — Мне пора. Собрание...

— Да, иди, — тут же отступил Алек.

— Я более чем уверен, что Клэйв, в конце концов, наймет тебя для создания портала из Идриса, так что никуда не уходи.

— Очень смешно, — с сарказмом отозвался Алек.

Магнус оказался прав. Опять. Из этого можно было бы построить неплохую концепцию, но впервые за долгое время Алеку совершенно не хотелось выводить логические цепочки и связывать причины со следствием. Он был счастлив и собирался наслаждаться моментом так долго, как только сможет. Рядом с Магнусом.

Консервативность общества нефилимов способствовала длительной жизни многочисленных ритуалов, в которые охотники превратили едва ли не все мало-мальски важные события. У них был ряд обязательных обрядов для рождения, принятия рун, совершеннолетия, свадьбы, смерти, развода, вступления в должность и так далее, и так далее... Алек вряд ли удивился бы, обнаружив у них какую-нибудь обязательную к исполнению чепуху даже при походе в магазин. Поскольку вся магия сопровождалась своего рода ритуалами в обычной жизни, это казалось ему немного глупым, но размах церемонии Посвящения весьма впечатлял.

В парадной зале отсутствовала какая-либо мебель, кроме достаточно высокого — около метра — каменного постамента, приготовленного для Чаши. Кандидаты — двое молодых юношей лет четырнадцати и девочка приблизительно того же возраста — постоянно крутили головами, рассматривая барельефы, цветные витражи и окружавших их охотников, при это боязливо поглядывая в сторону длинных фигур Безмолвных братьев, закутанных в серые балахоны. Их изувеченные лица Алека не пугали, скорее наоборот, вызывали невольный трепет, уважение и благодарность, но он мог понять этих примитивных, чья жизнь разом перевернулась, стоило вербовщикам посчитать их достойными перерождения.

Магнус и его друзья стояли по обе стороны от пока что пустого постамента в полном вооружении. Было непривычно видеть Магнуса в простых, пусть и облегающих, черных одеждах. Из-за обоих плеч его выглядывали плетеные рукояти катан — и Алек испытывал иррациональное желание увидеть, как он будет их использовать. Конечно, и сейчас тот не обошелся без маленького бунта: глаза были аккуратно подведены черным цветом, а в идеально уложенных волосах проглядывали пестрые пряди.

Поймав его за разглядыванием, Магнус тут же весело подмигнул Алеку, ни на дюйм не сдвинувшись с места.

— Внимание! — по залу эхом разнесся голос Камиллы, придирчиво разглядывавшей стрункой вытянувшихся на своих постах охотников.

Следом за ней в зал вошла леди Сил, словно яркая птица, выделявшаяся среди простых голубей, яркими синими одеждами с богатой отделкой и непрактичной сложной прической. Своим появлением она абсолютно разрушила легкий флер таинственности, намеренно созданный подчеркнутой геометричностью расположения охраны, Безмолвных братьев и остальных, и все стало казаться... наигранным. Глупым. Бессмысленным.

— Начинайте, мистер Лайт, — кивнула Алеку Камилла.

Порталы давно стали привычным делом, но, честно говоря, Алек скучал по чувству полной измотанности, возникавшему при первых попытках использовать их. Легкий взмах руки — и зияющее чрево коридора между точками пространства завертелось перед ними. Долго ждать не пришлось — спустя всего мгновение навстречу им шагнул высокий блондин, затянутый в черные одежды охотника. Следом за ним появилась еще пара, а затем еще двое, что несли кованый ларец, мгновенно притянувший взгляды всех в комнате.

— Леди Сил! Все также прекрасны! — у первого был приятный голос с мягкими завораживающими нотками, но в целом он почему-то скорее отталкивал Алека.

— Мистер Моргенштерн, — будь улыбка Квин Сил более широкой — она бы дотянулась до ушей. — Рада приветствовать вас в Нью-Йорке.

— Спасибо, — он дружелюбно оскалился в ответ, на мгновение оглянувшись назад, быстро пересчитывая своих людей. — Все прибыли.

Алек щелкнул пальцами, закрывая портал.

— Вы, должно быть, мистер Лайт, — тут же обратил на него внимание Моргенштерн, протягивая руку. — Джонатан Моргенштерн. Я много о вас слышал.

— Правда? — даже не двинулся с места Алек. — Интересно откуда?

— Хроники Идриса — увлекательнейшее чтиво, если знать, где искать, — понял намек Джонатан. — Надеюсь, ваше прошлое не помешает плодотворному сотрудничеству с нами.

— Поживем — увидим, — отворачиваясь, ответил Алек.

— Давайте приступим, — вмешалась в их разговор Камилла. — Чем быстрее мы проведем ритуал, тем быстрее я смогу сбагрить эту древнюю реликвию назад под ответственность смазливой мордашки.

— Рад снова тебя видеть, Камилла, — пробормотал Джонатан, подавая знак своим людям. Те повиновались в ту же секунду — поднесли ларец к одному из Безмолвных братьев. Тот сначала лишь коснулся его, а потом открыл, осторожно явив присутствующим Чашу Смерти.

Драгоценное Орудие Смерти Сумеречных охотников было именно таким, каким Алек его помнил: золотой кубок с изысканной вязью, парой мелких камней и широким основанием. Сила, источаемая этим предметом, ощущалась даже на расстоянии — будто бесцветная волна прокатилась по помещению. Переведя взгляд на Магнуса, Алек обнаружил, что и он, и остальные охотники, стоявшие ближе всего к Чаше, еле заметно напряглись.

— Все готово для Посвящения, — эхом пронесся шепот одного из Безмолвных братьев.  
Любые разговоры разом смолкли.

— Кандидаты, сделайте шаг вперед.

Юноши и девушка робко шагнули ближе, с тревогой поглядывая на Чашу в руках Безмолвного.

— Вы пришли сюда, чтобы познать силу Ангела, и встать в один строй с другими солдатами, сражающимися в великой войне. Вы пришли за знаниями, чтобы ваш разум смог обнаружить угрозу. Вы пришли за мощью, чтобы ваша рука могла нанести удар. Вы пришли, чтобы стать Сумеречными охотниками. Твердо ли ваше решение?

— Да, — хором ответили они.

— Есть ли у вас сомнения?

— Нет.

— Готовы ли вы войти в новую жизнь и сражаться?

— Да, — девочка немного замешкалась, из-за чего ее ответ показался отражением уверенного тона парней.

— Кто готов пойти первым? — монотонно спросил у них один из братьев.  
Кандидаты снова замешкались, прежде чем девчонка — что заставило Алека улыбнуться — все-таки сделала шаг вперед. Она поджала плечи, настороженно глядя на Безмолвного брата из-под длинной челки, и судорожно сглотнула.

— Пей, — брат протянул ей Чашу.

— Но вы ничего не налили в нее... — тихо заметила девушка.

— Пей! — настойчиво повторил тот.

Во второй раз она не посмела возразить, взяла Чашу и, осторожно наклонив ее, с удивлением почувствовала текущую в рот влагу. Безмолвный брат бдительно считал глотки: один, второй, третий... После пятого он тихо потянул кубок из ее пальцев. Стоило ей выпустить артефакт из рук, девушка осела на пол, тяжело дыша. Двое оставшихся кандидатов дернулись, было, помочь, но были остановлены взмахом руки. Девочку тем временем охватил яркий свет, лучи его били фонтаном из ее глаз, развивая остриженные по плечи волосы, по комнате разнесся громкий крик, полный первобытного страха, а затем все стихло.

Девушка тяжело дышала, когда Безмолвный брат склонился над ней.

— Дай мне руку, посвященная.

Та повиновалась, а увидев занесенное над собственной кожей стило, тут же впилась в него взглядом. Кончик священного пера нефилимов, следуя за движениями Безмолвного, быстро начертил первую руну, которая сразу же вспыхнула огнем, вновь заставив девушку кратко всхлипнуть от боли. Когда та погасла, Безмолвный брат помог новопосвященной подняться.

— Приветствуем тебя, Сумеречный охотник, — голоса Безмолвных братьев слились в единый хор. — Встань рядом со своими собратьями.

Улыбка, появившаяся на лице свежеиспеченной охотницы, была вымученной, но счастливой. Оставшиеся кандидаты проводили ее взглядом, а затем повернулись к вновь придвинувшемуся к ним Безмолвному брату.

— Кто следующий?

Один из юношей уже сделал шаг вперед, параллельно протягивая руку за Чашей, как тишину обряда нарушил громкий звон сигнальной сирены, двери ритуального зала распахнулись, а на его пороге появился встрепанный Саймон.

— Нападение! Демоны, которых мы отслеживали, ринулись на Институт! Они пытаются проникнуть внутрь!

Охотники рванули прочь из зала, не дожидаясь приказов своей командующей, которые, впрочем, раздались практически сразу:  
— Новообращенная и кандидаты — в свои комнаты, Фелл, Лосс — остаетесь с Чашей, остальные — наружу! — быстро отдавала распоряжения леди Сил. — Мистер Лайт!  
Алек дернулся, намереваясь отправиться следом за Магнусом, который, прежде чем выйти из зала, бросил на него тревожный взгляд, но был вынужден замереть, повернувшись к главе Института лицом.

— Миледи? — он огляделся по сторонам, заметив как быстро — в одно мгновение — опустел зал. — Я мог бы помочь вам с обороной.

— Мы справимся и без вас, — резко возразила она. — Вы останетесь здесь и поможете с транспортировкой Чаши обратно в Идрис, — Квин взмахом руки указала на охранников и Моргенштерна, оставшихся рядом с артефактом.

— Если вы так просите, — сцепив зубы, отозвался Алек, несколько рассерженный категоричной формулировкой, использованной леди Сил.

— Это не просьба, — едко ответила та. — Если у вас есть возражения, я выброшу вас прямо в толпу демонов, окруживших Институт. Уверена, они будут рады более близкому знакомству с вами.

Ответа она дожидаться не стала — стуча каблуками, быстро скрылась за дверью.

— Как много времени вам нужно для создания портала? — тут же подошел к нему Джонатан.

— Пару мгновений, — просто ответил Алек, отворачиваясь и подходя ближе к Катарине и Рагнору, застывших в паре шагов от ларца с водруженной в него Чашей.

— Это бессмысленно, — задумчиво покачала головой охотница.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Рагнор.

— Это нападение. В нем нет никакого смысла. Зачем кому-то нападать на Институт при помощи демонов? — пояснила Катарина.

— Защита Института — это бесчисленные заклинания сотен магов, сплетенные в единую подвижную сеть. Демоны не смогут войти, — согласился с ней Алек. — Ты права, эта атака не имеет шанса на успех.

— Но зачем тогда... — Рагнор замолчал на полуслове. — Ты говорил, что таким количеством демонов мог бы управлять кто-то с ангельской кровью? Нефилим?

— Да, — снова кивнул Алек, не совсем понимая, в чем тут дело.

— Вам не кажется, что нападение произошло уж слишком вовремя? — Рагнор шагнул ближе к ларцу с Чашей, установленному Безмолвными братьями на постамент. — Прямо посреди Посвящения, когда Чаша Смерти впервые за долгие века покинула Аликанте?

— Кто-то хочет ее похитить, — быстро поняла его намек Катарина, вытаскивая клинок.

— Какие сообразительные, — ядовито заметил Джонатан, возникая прямо за спиной Рагнора.

В это же мгновение случилось сразу несколько вещей. Пронзенный мечом в живот Рагнор упал как подкошенный, даже не успев выхватить оружие. Охранники, прибывшие вместе с ним из Идриса, в секунду обнажив блестнувшие на свету клинки, набросились на немногочисленных Безмолвных братьев, раз за разом вонзая в них мечи, либо просто перерезая тем горло. Кровь брызнула в разные стороны, окрашивая серые балахоны в темный цвет и разливаясь пятнами по полу. Алек вскинул руку с закрутившимся в ладони огненным шаром, а Моргенштерн приставил горящий светом меч к шее Катарины.

— На твоем месте я бы не рискнул, — впившись в Алека взглядом, заметил нефилим. — Одно неловкое движение, — из-под острия, плотно прижатого к горлу Катарины, побежала струйка крови, — и прелестная головка мисс Лосс продолжит свое существование отдельно от тела.

— Алек, не слушай его — бей! — выкрикнула Катарина.

— Тик-так, — насмешливо проговорил Моргенштерн, предусмотрительно держась на расстоянии от охотницы, которая отчаянно выискивала способ вывернуться из-под удара.

— Я могу обезвредить всех прежде, чем ты откроешь рот, — все еще удерживая заклинание на кончиках пальцев, заметил Алек.

— Правда? Ты уверен, что настолько быстр? Ведь все, что мне нужно сделать, — немного надавить... — тут же выполняя свою угрозу, ответил Джонатан с нескрываемым злорадством наблюдая за вновь побежавшей по коже Катарины кровью. — Решай, маг.  
Взгляд Алека метался от Катарины к Моргенштерну и обратно. Если он нападет на подручных охотника, то успеет раскидать нефилимов и схватить ларец с Чашей, но Катарина умрет. Если он нападет на самого Джонатана, Катарина выживет, но Чаша почти наверняка будет потеряна. Неприемлемо.

И он опустил руки.

— Хороший выбор, — одобрил его поступок Джонатан, отталкивая Катарину в руки одного   
из своих соратников и забирая ларец у другого. — А теперь портал, пожалуйста.  
Алек послушно выполнил требование — предатели—нефилимы один за другим исчезли в крутящемся зареве. Один из них оглушил Катарину и прежде, чем Алек успел запротестовать, шагнул в портал вместе с ней. Джонатан прижал к себе ларец, а свободную руку опустил Алеку на плечо.

— Мы пойдем последними.

— «Мы»?

— Ты же не думал, что так легко отделаешься, правда? — усмехнулся Моргенштерн. — Вперед.

Демоны наступали организованно, волна за волной, игнорируя потери, что лишь подтверждало их подконтрольность. Магнус легко врезался прямо в толпу, быстро вращая катаны в руках, краем глаза следя за Рафаэлем, сражавшимся подле него. Как и всегда, лихорадка боя ненавязчиво захватила все его тело, вынуждая двигаться и вонзать клинки в извивающиеся демонские туши. Горячка боя слетела в одно мгновение, стоило Магнусу почувствовать знакомое жжение в затылке, точно зеркалом отразившееся в руне парабатай, опалившей кожу.

— Рафаэль! — он схватил друга за плечо.

— В чем дело? — раздраженно откликнулся тот, взмахом клинка отсекая демону голову.

— Рагнор! С ним что-то не так! — ответив, Магнус устремился назад вглубь Института, зная, что Рафаэль последует следом.

Коридоры пронеслись мимо в мгновение ока — и вот он уже вбежал в ритуальный зал, встретивший его тишиной и мертвыми. Куда бы ни упал взгляд — бездыханное тело Безмолвного брата. Черная фигура на небольшом возвышении рядом с постаментом для Чаши вяло пошевелилась, и приглушённый стон, донесшийся до слуха Магнуса, заставил его устремиться вперёд и присесть рядом.

— Рагнор! Потерпи, сейчас ты будешь в порядке! — он привычно дернул рукав его куртки, обнажив расположенную возле локтя Иратце. — Что случилось? Где Алек? А Катарина? Что с Чашей?

— Катарины здесь нет, — отозвался из-за спины Рафаэль, проверявший пульс у Безмолвных братьев.

— Наверно, он забрал и ее, и Алека, и Чашу, — прошептал Рагнор, глубоко вздохнув, стоило активированной руне смыть боль и остановить кровотечение.

— Кто? Моргенштерн? — быстро предположил Магнус.

— Именно, — кивнул Рагнор, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, пользуясь поддержкой Магнуса как опорой.

— Значит, Алек был прав, и демоны подчинялись кому-то с ангельской кровью, — пробормотал Рафаэль. — Нефилиму.

— Джонатану, — кивнул Рагнор. — Я только не понимаю: зачем ему Алек? Он мог заставить сделать его портал, что он скорее всего и сделал, но почему потащил с собой?

— Он знал, что Алек знает... — вдруг прозвучал хриплый голос одного из Безмолвных братьев.

Оглянувшись, Магнус увидел, что один из тех, кого он счел погибшими, еще жив.

— Брат Инох! — воскликнул Рафаэль, бросаясь к раненому. — Секунду! — выхватив свое стило, он обвел руну, пока Магнус зажал все еще сочащуюся кровью рану на его горле.

— Что значит: «Алек знает»? — между тем спросил Рагнор, осторожно опускаясь на колени рядом с парабатаем, пытавшимся пережать рану — слишком глубокую, чтобы силы Иратце хватило для регенерации.

— Почти шесть столетий назад братья из Города Костей приютили юного мага. Они учили его жить в Сумеречном мире, владеть собой и силой, что струилась по его венам. Он помогал им переписывать книги, и братья открыли ему доступ в самую темную часть своей библиотеки. В том числе и тайны Серой книги...

— Хотите сказать, что Александр... — Магнус смутился и поправил сам себя, — ... Алек знает нечто, что могло бы помочь Моргенштерну в работе с Чашей?

— Да. Он знает. Мы оберегали эту тайну, как могли. Теперь ваш черед, — медленно, тяжело, буквально выталкивая из себя слова, ответил брат Инох, прежде чем замолчать навсегда.

Рагнор и Рафаэль переглянулись с Магнусом, рывком вставшим на ноги.

— Нам нужно их найти. Сейчас.


	10. Chapter 10

Где-то вдалеке гудел город — Алек отчетливо слышал звон автомобильных гудков и шум многотысячной толпы. Здание, где они оказались, было старым: наметанным глазом Алек отметил изящные линии свода, причудливый декор, вернее, его остатки, и побитые камнями и временем цветные мозаичные витрины. От пола, на котором Алеку пришлось сидеть, будучи привязанным хитрыми путами, усиленными рунами, несло мочой, дохлыми крысами и гнилью. Сквозь дыру, замеченную им в паре шагов левее, он различил длинный зал с колоннами и нечто, в чем легко узналбылой церковный алтарь.

— Что-то потерял? — насмешливо полюбопытствовал Моргенштерн, придирчиво рассматривая узлы, стягивавшие запястья все еще лежащей без сознания Катарины.

— Это церковь, — ответил Алек, опершись плечами на стену.

— Внимательный, — коротко резюмировал Джонатан.

— Поживи с мое и научишься ценить искусство в любом проявлении, — просто отозвался тот.

— Я творю историю, так что буду жить гораздо дольше, чем ты, нежить, — ответил Моргенштерн, поднявшись на ноги и подходя к ларцу с Чашей.

— И что за историю ты собираешься сотворить?

— Истинную, — высокопарно ответил Джонатан, пристально разглядывая узор на Чаше Смерти. — Клэйв прогнил. Один — лизоблюд, второй — мужеложец, третий трахает примитивных шлюх, прежде чем забраться в койку к жене, еще один покрывает волчьи стаи, а другой дня не проживет без клыков вампира, вонзенных ему в шею. И эти люди нами командуют? — он скривился. — Эти люди нас ведут? Порицают за нарушения Закона? Эти люди смеют обвинять и карать? Чем они лучше? Чем сильнее?

— Как типично, — покачал головой Алек.

— Что? — нахмурился Джонатан.

— Думаешь, ты — первый сомневающийся? Единственный, кто решил, что ваш Клэйв — скопище жирных лентяев? — Алек закатил глаза. — Ты не первый и не второй, и даже не двадцатый, уверяю тебя. В каждом поколении находился один избранный, считавший своим долгом спасти охотников от «грязи, в которой они возятся точно свиньи». Ничего нового.

— Ничего нового? — повторил Моргенштерн. — А как далеко они зашли, эти избранные?

— Достаточно далеко.

— Нет, недостаточно! — возразил Джонатан. — Они должны были сделать больше! Заставить их измениться или убить, а не бросать начатое на полдороги!

— То есть ты не бросишь? — Алек приподнял связанные руки, разглядывая их еле заметное золотистое свечение. — А как же те, кто уже погиб? Убитые твоими демонами примитивные, погибшие маги, Безмолвные братья, чьи глотки ты и твои борцы за правое дело перерезали менее часа назад? Так далеко для тебя достаточно?

— Они умерли во имявеликой цели.

— А Катарина? — Алек посмотрел на девушку, которая казалась всего лишь спящей. — Я не говорю о себе — маг всегда пригодится, тем более сейчас, — но она всего лишь...

— Она — нефилим, — Джонатан вернул Чашу в ларец. — И с ее помощью я положу начало новой расе Сумеречных охотников. А ты сделаешь это возможным.

— Неужели? — выдохнул Алек. — И как же?

— Идем, — Джонатан потянул его за руку, вынуждая подняться на ноги.

Вопреки ожиданиям охотник вел себя достаточно вежливо. Лишь немного поддерживая Алека за плечи, он провел его из комнаты, где осталась Катарина, в расположенную напротив. Стоило Алеку сделать шаг внутрь — в нос ударил резкий противный запах. Тошнота подступила к самому горлу, и он с трудом подавил желание оставить содержимого своего желудка прямо там, где стоял, но Моргенштерн проигнорировал заминку, подтолкнув его вперед. Едва не споткнувшись, Алек наступил во что-то вязкое и, приподняв ногу, увидел оставшиеся на ботинках куски гниющей плоти. Стоило ему перевести взгляд дальше, все стало на свои места: вонь, остатки мяса, усмешка на лице Джонатана. В комнате были свалены трупы. Мертвые женщины — человеческие, насколько Алек мог разглядеть в темноте — лежали друг на друге. У одних уже виднелись обнаженные кости, тела других раздулись и позеленели, источая тот самый аромат, замеченный им ранее. По некоторым ползали крысы, ринувшиеся прочь, стоило Алеку и Джонатану подойти ближе. Приглядевшись, Алек с ужасом обнаружил, что все эти несчастные были беременны, хотя от их животов мало что осталось.

— Что ты наделал? — в шоке прошептал он.

— Я пытался обойтись... без лишних жертв, — тем же преувеличенно насмешливым тоном ответил Моргенштерн.

— Это называется «без жертв»?

— Да, — Джонатан пнул одно из тел, — и ты поможешь мне закончить работу.

— Магнус, не пори горячку! — пытался сдержать друга Рафаэль.

— Надо их найти! — даже не думал успокаиваться Магнус, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Я работаю над этим! — истерично стуча по клавишам, отозвался Саймон.

Повернув в очередной проулок, Магнус ругнулся, наткнувшись на тупик.

— Дьявол! — прошипел он, не отнимая телефон от уха. — Саймон, я наткнулся на еще один тупик.

— Я не могу делать два дела одновременно! — воскликнул тот, вопреки собственным словам выводя карту Нью-Йорка, по которой отслеживал телефон Магнуса, на экран.

— По прямой, третий поворот.

— Отлично, — буркнул Магнус.

— Ты не помогаешь! — накинулся Рафаэль на Саймона. — Я пытаюсь отговорить его от совершения невероятной глупости!

— Удачи, — буркнул тот, возвращаясь к своим расчетам. — Лучше бы с ним пошел.

— И бросить Рагнора один на один с начальством? — фыркнул Рафаэль. — Я не настолько жесток.

— Сомнительное утверждение, — пробормотал Саймон, вдруг нахмурившись. — Магнус? Ты слушаешь?

— Да.

— Ты используешь руну поиска?

— Да.

— И?

— Она довела меня до... — Магнус окинул взглядом окружающие его безликие многоэтажки, — ... этого места, где бы я не был, а потом просто перестала работать.

— Где-то поблизости от них вода? — уточнил Рафаэль.

— Нет, вода создает помехи, а не блокирует, — возразил Магнус.

— Скорее всего, Моргенштерн использует что-то вроде рунического письма, чтобы скрываться от нас, — пробормотал Саймон, выискивая нечто в своем анализе. — Но это подтверждает полученные мной данные... Помнишь тот район, где мы обнаружили демонов при помощи заклинания Алека? Я проверил все несколько раз и почти уверен, что нашел место, где Джонатан проворачивал свои дела. Это заброшенная церковь. Раньше там была ночлежка для нищих, но пару недель назад — судя по полицейским отчетам — они внезапно ушли.

— Спасибо, Саймон, — отозвался Магнус прежде, чем наконец сбросить вызов.

— Отличная работа! — ядовито пропел Рафаэль, повернувшись к Саймону. — Теперь он полезет туда один и почти наверняка погибнет!

— Слушай, чего ты от меня хочешь? — устало простонал Саймон. — Ты не даешь мне покоя. Ты постоянно язвишь, критикуешь, тыкаешь меня лицом в мои ошибки, лезешь в мою жизнь и ведешь себя так, будто у тебя есть на это право! — он ударил рукой по столу. — Какого черта? Что тебе нужно? Что ты хочешь от меня? Потому что я не понимаю! Я, честно, не понимаю! И это сводит меня с ума! Стоит мне выдохнуть с облегчением — ты появляешься на пороге и снова ведешь себя так...

Рафаэль метнулся к нему с другого конца комнаты в одно мгновение, нежно сжал лицо Саймона руками, а затем прижался к его губам своими. Это не был поцелуй — всего лишь долгое, растянутое во времени касание, но от этого не ставшее менее сладким и желанным.

Когда Рафаэль наконец оторвался от Саймона, настороженно глядя в его широко распахнутые от удивления глаза, до них донеслись редкие хлопки. Обернувшись, они увидели Клэри, остановившуюся в дверях.

— Наконец-то, — фыркнула она. — Такое зрелище.

— Кхм, — Саймон откашлялся. — Ты что-то хотела?

— Я тут вас случайно подслушала, — призналась Клэри. — Если хотите уберечь друга от ошибки, навести портал — секундное дело.

Рафаэль и Саймон тревожно переглянулись.

— Итак, вы в деле?

Это действительно была церковь. Простая, с когда-то светлыми стенами, разноцветными витражами, изображающих привычные всем библейские сюжеты. Она высилась среди бесчисленных мусорных куч, светлым пятном возвышаясь среди темных силуэтов окружающих зданий.

Магнус осторожно обошел ее по кругу — и не зря. У обоих входов — как центрального, так и крохотной задней двери — он увидел нефилимов из числа прибывших с  
Моргенштерном. Проскочить мимо них незамеченным у Магнуса вряд ли бы получилось, значит, стоило выбрать, на кого из охранников напасть первым.

Прежде, чем он все-таки успел сделать выбор, его внезапно похлопали по плечу. Резко обернувшись, Магнус прижал обнаженный кинжал к горлу Рафаэля.

— Тише, тише! Свои, — он указал на Саймона и Клэри за своей спиной. — Пришли помочь тебе с самоубийством.

— Ты всегда в меня верил, — в тон ему ответил Магнус, убирая клинок. — Охранники — трое у главного входа, двое у задней двери. Никто не помнит, сколько сопровождающих было у Моргенштерна?

— Около десяти? — предположил Рафаэль.

— Сколько бы их не было в Институте, здесь их может быть куда больше, — возразил Саймон.

— Можешь открыть портал внутрь? — спросил у Клэри Рафаэль.

— В незнакомое место? Мы можем застрять между стен, — покачала головой та.

— Значит, идем через вход, — резюмировал Саймон. — Через какой?

— Через оба, — просто ответил Магнус. — Раф, ты и Саймон пойдете к центральному входу. Я и Клэри к задней двери. Идет?

— Вполне.

Это было легко. Даже слишком легко, на самом деле. Но Магнус подумал об этом уже после того, как справившись с охранниками, они вошли внутрь церкви. Короткий коридор почти сразу вывел их за алтарь, в главный зал. И увиденное там не обнадеживало.

По периметру, казалось бы, небольшого помещения стояло около двух десятков охотников. Двадцать шесть, если считать Джонатана, державшего клинок у горла Катарины, пока Алек, видимо пытаясь сохранить той жизнь, что-то творил с Чашей Смерти, стоявшей прямо перед ней. Катарина была в сознании и что-то злобно шипела, понимая, что попытайся она спастись, меч Моргенштерна снесет ей голову. Стараясь не выдать себя лишним шумом, Магнус постарался разглядеть его подручных — большинство не были ему знакомы, но нашлись и те, кто были хорошо известны как радикалы и виртуозы в том, что касается убийств.

— Это плохо, — прошептал он. — Почему Алек ему подчиняется?

— Опасается за жизнь твоей подруги, очевидно, — тихо ответила ему Клэри.

Пока они тревожно перешептывались на противоположном конце зала, за спинами предателей показались Рафаэль и Саймон, которые не стали заходить дальше входа — иначе их появление немедленно бы обнаружили.

— Твоя идея безумна, — громко произнес Алек.

— Но выполнима. Ведь ты бы не стал мне врать, правда? — прижавшись к Катарине, ответил Джонатан.

— Ты не знаешь, что это сработает именно так, — снова возразил Алек.

— Для тебя же будет лучше, если все пройдет как надо, — раздраженно отозвался Моргенштерн. — Ты ведь не хочешь убить прекрасную Катарину, правда?

Алек не ответил, лишь замер на мгновение, а затем взял в руки Чашу, начав проговаривать заклинание себе под нос.

— Может, уже выйдете оттуда? — вдруг воскликнул Джонатан. — Магнус? Рафаэль? И кто там с вами?

Магнус досадливо простонал, но вышел на свет, уже не скрываясь, тут же отметив, что Рафаэль и Саймон также не стали делать вид, что их тут нет.  
— И что нас выдало? — стараясь выглядеть максимально равнодушным, поинтересовался он.

— Нужно быть внимательнее к рунам на стенах, — посоветовал Джонатан ехидно. — Так, на будущее.

— Мы учтем, — отозвался Рафаэль.

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Моргенштерн. — Алек? Я не слышу заклинания! — он повернулся к магу, замолчавшему, стоило Магнусу с друзьями раскрыть свое присутствие. — Ах да, — он вновь повернулся к сторонникам, — убейте их.

Это пьянило. Ощущение гудящих от напряжения мышц, тяжесть рукояти в руки, саднящая боль от удара в челюсть. Стоило Саймону принять первые руны, Клэйв приписал его к аналитическому отделу, по полной используя его высокоинтеллектуальный ум, и единственным сражением, в котором Саймону удалось побывать, была короткая охота за вампиром, нарушившим Соглашение почти шесть лет назад. С тех пор охоту ему заменяли бесчисленные потоки информации, хитросплетения вероятностей и многоуровневые алгоритмы. Он не жаловался — каждому уготована своя судьба, а он всего лишь песчинка, но хотел ли он, чтобы к нему относились иначе? Чтобы видели в нем нечто большее, чем неловкого ботаника, едва не погубившего партнера во время своего единственного полевого задания? Конечно, хотел.

Так что он наслаждался мгновением.

Все болело. Отбитые ребра, вывихнутая челюсть, кровь из рассеченной брови заливала глаза, и Саймону то и дело приходилось отвлекаться, чтобы утереть ее рукавом, из-за чего он снова и снова пропускал грубые удары кулаком, приходившиеся то на грудь, то в живот, то в многострадальное лицо.

И пускай часть его испытывала понятную горечь, когда клинок погружался в тело охотника, которого еще утром он считал своим собратом, другая часть его ликовала.

Он, наконец-то, сражался.

Если бы Рафаэля попросили сказать, сколько боев он пережил, он бы честно ответил, что давно сбился со счета, даже учитывая, что последние свои битвы он проводил в зале заседаний Клэйва, а не в темных переулках. И это сражение ничем бы не отличалось от прочих, если бы не Льюис, в котором, как оказалось, умер великий берсерк. Он ломился напролом, не обращая внимания ни на текущую кровь, ни на многочисленные удары противников, лишь каким-то немыслимым чудом уворачиваясь от получения смертельных ран. А Рафаэль не хотел терять таким трудом полученное счастье.

Он следовал за ним, добивая тех, кого не затронул клинок Саймона, и принимая удар на себя, когда тот слишком увлекался. Улучив момент, он вытащил стило и, исхитрившись, активировал руну на Саймоне (благо та была расположена на шее). Убедившись, что она действует, Рафаэль облегченно вздохнул и вновь ринулся в бой.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Магнус вполне удачно пользуется щитами, которыми его окутала Клэри, а вот Джонатан, все также удерживая Катарину, даже не пытается принять участие в импровизированной баталии.

— Рафаэль, сзади! — воскликнул Саймон, отводя удар от зазевавшегося партнера.

Тот коротко чертыхнулся, коря себя за беспечность, и вновь отдался сражению.

В конце концов, это его стихия.

Клэри оказалась более сведуща в магии, чем пыталась представить. Ее знаний оказалось более, чем достаточно, чтобы Магнус убирал нападавших одного за другим, пока она удерживала других. Очень скоро руки его покрылись противной темно-бурой коркой крови, но приблизиться к Джонатану и — что важнее — к Александру, ему практически не удалось.

Тем не менее, несмотря на значительный численный перевес со стороны противника, они побеждали. Медленно. Больно. Тяжело. Но побеждали.

— Как там говорят? — вдруг пробормотал Джонатан, толкая Катарину к одному из немногих своих последователей, еще державшихся на ногах. — Если хочешь сделать  
хорошо... Если ты замолчишь хоть на мгновение, маг, твои друзья умрут, — уже без тени усмешки уточнил тот, бросив взгляд на Алека. — И начну я, пожалуй, с твоего грязного любовничка.

Магнус с готовностью ринулся ему навстречу. Его катаны столкнулись с нефилимским клинком Джонатана со звоном, который срезонировал от стен и эхом разнесся по церкви.

— Говорят, ты можешь пошинковать демона за две минуты, — пробормотал Моргенштерн, насмешливо глядя на Магнуса. — Посмотрим, как быстро ты можешь умереть.

Их бой походил на танец. Оружие пело в руке то сталкиваясь, то проскальзывая в дюйме от обнаженной плоти, но ни один из них не мог приблизиться к другому для по-настоящему сильного удара. Джонатан был быстр, силен. Он атаковал резкими, короткими, но точными ударами, и если бы не катаны, которые давно стали Магнусу точно продолжение рук, он бы уже упал на загаженный пол церкви мертвым.

Сколько продолжалось их противостояние, Магнус не знал, но прекрасно понимал, что очень скоро не выдержит заданного Джонатаном темпа. Помощь подоспела неожиданно: клинок Моргенштерна вдруг замер в воздухе, окутанный приятным синим сиянием.

— Твоя проблема — лицемерие, — проговорил Алек, собственно, и остановивший меч.  
Охотник, державший меч у горла Катарины, в это же мгновение упал на пол, внезапно потеряв сознание. Все, что оставалось Магнусу, это выбить оружие из рук Джонатана, что он и сделал. Тонкое лезвие одной из его катан тут же прижалось к горлу преступника.

— Удивлен, что ты решился, — отозвался Моргенштерн на замечание Алека.

— Твои сторонники вне игры, — Рафаэль подошел к ним, тяжело дыша, чтобы сковать того при помощи рун.

— И нам стоит убраться отсюда, пока те, что живы, не пришли в себя, — распутывая веревки на Катарине, — предложил Саймон.

— Где Чаша? — уточнил Магнус, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Здесь, — Алек взял артефакт в руки. — Все в порядке. Я закончил, но рад, что не пришлось на это идти.

— Я бы не была так уверена.

Резко обернувшись, все удивленно замерли, и лишь на лице Джонатана, искаженном улыбкой полной крови, сияло довольство. В ходе разговора Магнус спрятал катаны в заплечные ножны и повернулся спиной к входу, не ожидая подвоха, чем и воспользовалась леди Сил, бесшумно подобравшись к нефилиму и, ухватив того за волосы, прижала свой меч к его горлу.

— Леди Сил? — растеряно выдохнула Катарина.

— Теперь все встало на свои места, — покачав головой, пробормотал Алек. — Моргенштерн не мог проводить опыты в Нью-Йорке и руководить группой сторонников в Идрисе, организуя перехват Чаши, — он посмотрел на Квин, не скрывавшей своего наслаждения ситуацией. — Ему нужен был напарник. Или напарница.

— Надо же, у низкой твари все-таки есть мозги, — скучающим тоном заметила леди Сил. 

— А теперь освободите Джонатана, или моя мечта убить этого разрисованного петуха наконец-то осуществится.

— Рафаэль, не вздумай! — выкрикнул Магнус.

— Но-но-но! — Сил зажала ему рот, оцарапав щеку длинными ногтями. — Поживее, Сантьяго!

Пристально следя за каждым движением своей, почти наверняка бывшей, начальницы, Рафаэль стер только что начертанную руну оков с рук Джонатана и отступил в сторону. Моргенштерн, не торопясь, растер едва ли затекшие запястья, а затем, благодарно поклонившись в сторону леди Сил, повернулся к Алеку.

— Значит, закончил? Отлично. Чашу! Не будет тратить совершенное заклятье на ту, что этого не оценит! — он бросил насмешливый взгляд в сторону Катарины, которая отступила за спину Клэри, поддерживаемая Саймоном.

— Алек! — предупреждающе простонал Магнус.

— Магнус! — тут же отозвался Алек. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Тот долго что-то высматривал в глазах мага, прежде чем молчаливо кивнуть, а Алек в тот же момент передал Моргенштерну Чашу Смерти.

— За новую расу! — высокопарно воскликнул Джонатан перед тем, как сделать несколько глотков.

Магнус, ограниченный жесткой хваткой леди Сил, почувствовал, как та нетерпеливо подалась вперед. Отняв Чашу от губ, Моргенштерн на мгновение замер, словно ожидая чего-то экстраординарного: вспышек света, молний и божественного благословения, сошедшего с небес, — но ничего не произошло. Резко повернувшись к Алеку, Джонатан уже собирался обрушить на того тонны своего негодования, как внезапно заклинание дало о себе знать.

Губы и кожа вокруг рта Джонатана стремительно посерели и потрескались, сделавшись похожими на высохшую землю, руки задрожали, а темные глаза заволокла демоническая чернота.

— Что происходит? Что ты наделал? — хриплым голосом выкрикнул Моргенштерн, метнувшись к Алеку.

Тот легко увернулся от его рук, внимательно наблюдая за превращением — действие заклинания уже покрыло голову Моргенштерна, шею и перешло дальше — на грудь и соприкасающуюся с телом одежду.

— Для того, кто придумал действительно виртуозный план, ты слишком доверчив, — с грустью в голосе отозвался Алек, рассматривая дело рук своих. — Или ты действительно думал, что я дам тебе желаемое только из-за пустых угроз?

— Джонатан! — забыв о Магнусе, метнулась к нему леди Сил.

— О, нет, нет, нет! — быстро сориентировавшись, перехватил ее Рафаэль, без каких-либо усилий выбив меч из рук.

Тем временем действие заклятья полностью захватило тело Джонатана: тот последний раз медленно пошевелился, замер, из распахнутого рта донесся глубокий выдох, а потом настала тишина.

Магнус осторожно приблизился к застывшей фигуре.

— Он жив? — он аккуратно прикоснулся к плечу Моргенштерна.

— Нет, — просто ответил Алек, наклонившись, чтобы вырвать Чашу Смерти из окаменевших пальцев. — Больше нет, — он коротко ударил его в лоб, и каменная фигура  
быстро покрылась сетью трещин, а спустя мгновение — обрушилась на пол мелкой крошкой. — Арестуешь меня за убийство?

— Магнус? Я позвонил Люку, он с группой охотников уже едет сюда, — отвлек Магнуса Рафаэль.

— Хорошо, — отозвался тот. — Катарина?

— Порядок, — выдохнула та.

Когда Магнус снова повернулся к Алеку, тот повторил вопрос:

— Итак? Арестуешь?

— За что? — мягко улыбнулся Магнус.

— За убийство Моргенштерна.

— За какое убийство? — с все той же улыбкой повторил тот.

И по церкви впервые за долгое время разнесся звонкий смех.


	11. Эпилог

— Все пособники Моргенштерна будут допрошены, чтобы убедиться в том, что никто не уйдет от правосудия. Чаша Смерти благополучно возвращена в сокровищницу Аликанте, — Люк переложил бумаги из одной стопки в другую. Джонатан Моргенштерн... вернее, его останки, переданы Безмолвным братьям для изучения и последующего захоронения в городе Костей.

— Что будет с леди Сил? — спросил Магнус.

— Ее в ближайшие время переведут в Аликанте, где после допроса с Мечом Душ будет определена мера наказания. Насколько мне известно, прозвучали предложения о заключении в тюрьме Аликанте или же городе Костей, а некоторый настаивали на лишении рун и изгнании, — ответил Люк. — Лично я не сильно расстроюсь, если в итоге выберут последнее.

— Вас можно понять, — просто отозвался Алек.

— Клэйв передал вам свою благодарность, — обратился уже напрямую к нему Люк. — Вам предоставлено бессрочное право на пользование библиотекой Аликанте.

— Небывалая щедрость, — с тенью сарказма заметил Алек, — но спасибо.

— Магнус, со мной связался некто Асмодей Идомский и просил передать тебе лично благодарность. Цитирую: «... за избавление от этой эгоистичной твари» — и приглашение в гости, — несколько смущенно проговорил Люк.

— Ты серьезно? — все-таки уточнил Магнус.

— Более чем.

— Мы можем идти? — после пары секунд неловкого молчания спросил Алек.

— Конечно.

— Магнус? — с тревогой в голосе позвал нефилима Алек.

— Что? — немного заторможено отозвался тот.

— Ты в порядке?

В комнате Магнуса было настолько уютно, что Алек просто не мог заставить себя вернуться в минималистичную обстановку своей квартиры. После разговора с Люком они сразу вернулись сюда, и Магнус в своей игривой манере наполнил два бокала красным вином, с которым они устроились прямо на кровати.

— В порядке, — отозвался тот.

— Эм... Асмодей Идомский?

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — честно признался Магнус, делая очередной глоток.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Алек, также отпивая вина. — И что будет дальше?

— Дальше? — Магнус вздохнул. — Дальше я обязан сводить тебя на свидание. Нормальное свидание, которое не закончится дракой с демонами. Потом я хочу каждое утро своей жизни просыпаться в твоей постели. Если ты позволишь, конечно.

— Ты действительно к этому готов? — удивился Алек. — Несмотря на все возможные гадости, что почти стопроцентно вывалят на нас другие, подобные Моргенштерну?

— Готов, — ответил Магнус. — Если ты готов.

— Думаю... — Алек отставил свое вино в сторону и вытащил бокал Магнуса из его цепких рук, — стоит рискнуть.

Их поцелуй был сладок, жаден и томительно нежен. И больше ничто не имело значения.


End file.
